


For Life

by Gigi_Bell



Series: Domestic [7]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, CEO Park Chanyeol, Ch 9 has assault & violence (Chan whoops ass), Domestic, Established Relationship, Husbands, M/M, Married Couple, Model Byun Baekhyun, Oral Sex, Smut, True Love, Whipped Byun Baekhyun, Whipped Park Chanyeol, online hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_Bell/pseuds/Gigi_Bell
Summary: Chanyeol wasn’t a hopeless romantic, or he used to not be, he didn’t believe in love at first sight. But he believed now that some part of him had known Baekhyun was it for him.(In which Chanyeol and Baekhyun are being forced apart, but it only makes their love grow stronger)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: Domestic [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106516
Comments: 84
Kudos: 195





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work is solely mine, I do not allow stories to be posted on any other site, and any translations that are done will be posted here on my own page, I don’t allow my works to be posted under any other accounts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ starting off with smut 🥺

“Did you have a good day at work?”

And _just_ like that all the tension in Chanyeol's body left. 

As soon as the front door shut and he turned to look over the back of the couch towards the gentle voice he felt at home.

Park Chanyeol was a simple man; he liked fast cars, comics, and to binge watch Star Wars movies at the most random of times. 

He loved a good home cooked meal. He loved animals although had no time to get one of his own. 

He loved astronomy, and he had two telescopes so that he and his husband could both watch when there was a meteor shower, or they could sit out there talking about stars.

Sometimes Baekhyun liked to make up stories about the planets, because Chanyeol always laughed at his tales and kissed his cheek when Baekhyun got too silly and exaggerated his stories.

Chanyeol was a man that loved his husband. 

Byun Baekhyun was the best thing that ever happened to him.

They’d been together eight years, soon to be eight and a half. And Chanyeol had nothing to complain about when it came to Baekhyun. 

Chanyeol’s husband had just turned thirty about a month ago, and yet still looked not a day over twenty with his soft, heart shaped face, not a wrinkle on his skin.

But Chanyeol hadn’t fallen for him for his looks although Baekhyun was _beautiful._

That much was undeniable, he was the model everyone wanted for their magazines, he was the first choice of name brands - Baekhyun was popular.

Chanyeol never cared about any of that. He was wanted too; his name was in Time magazine for his donations to charities, his company had a program where the profit for every third album sold went to different organizations.

Chanyeol did music, he organized and oversaw multiple musical groups, and Baekhyun did modeling - although his singing voice could have earned him a top spot in Chanyeol's company STUDIO 519.

They’d met at a party, back then they were both young and stupid, they’d messed around for a while before Chanyeol even realized that Baekhyun had such pretty eyes, or that he could remember what the model’s favorite color was, and the realization of love was so late.

It was nearly _too_ late. Baekhyun had nearly accepted a date with someone else when Chanyeol showed up at his door.

The rest was smooth sailing. 

There were always bumps in the ocean, but never enough for them to sink. And for the past eight years there was never a moment Chanyeol felt unloved, and from the exhausted, but loving, smile on Baekhyun’s face he knew his husband felt the same.

If he _didn’t,_ everyone would know, Baekhyun was never afraid of putting things out there. He’d been the one to scream at the press to leave them alone when rumors of their engagement came and reporters began to camp outside their home.

Baekhyun didn’t take _anything_ from anyone, and Chanyeol loved him even if he got scolded by him at least twice a day.

“I should be asking you that question, gorgeous.” Chanyeol murmured, voice quiet as he reached for the remote to turn the television down. “Come here.” 

Baekhyun sighed with relief as he kicked his shoes off by the door, abandoning his shoulder bag and keys on the glass shelf and untying his scarf as he walked into the living room. 

Chanyeol had gotten home hours ago, tired from work too, but nothing ruined their tradition of waiting for each other before going to bed. 

Nothing could stop them from speaking a bit and holding each other no matter if it was eleven at night and Baekhyun still had a smear of lip color on from his shoot. 

Chanyeol had work at eight the next morning, but he was his own boss; he would call in if it meant keeping their unspoken tradition alive. 

Baekhyun fell right into his arms with a soft sigh, his eyes droopier than normal as he cupped a hand around Chanyeol's ear to press a kiss to his cheek. “Yejun nearly forgot where he put my things, so I’m sorry I’m so late. I had to stay back and help him find them.” 

“Aish,” Chanyeol busied undoing Baekhyun’s orange scarf, tossing it onto the coffee table and pushing his coat off his shoulders. “You should really look into getting a new assistant, love bug.” 

“I know.” Baekhyun sighed and properly climbed on top of his lap when his thick layer of clothing was removed, slumping into his husband's chest and petting the shell of Chanyeol's ear, “You know I like to give them a chance first, baby.”

Chanyeol _did_ know. That was the reason Baekhyun’s last few assistants hadn’t been fired right away; the model always somehow convinced his manager not to fire them even though there had been _many_ accidents with them.

The last one had even once spilled boiling coffee on Baekhyun’s hand, and Chanyeol had _ripped_ the girl a new one when Baekhyun came to him with his dainty hand swollen, red, and in pain. 

There was even a scar from it, although nobody would notice unless they knew Baekhyun’s skin as well as Chanyeol did. 

Chanyeol just hummed and cuddled Baekhyun to his chest, wrapping arms around his hips and leaning over to lay his head against his husband's sternum, “Did you have a good day besides that?”

“Of course, my love.” Baekhyun smiled and hugged Chanyeol’s head, softly combing through his hair, “You are going to go _rabid_ when you see the shoot I did today.” 

“Is that so?” 

“There’s no doubt about it; I think you’ll have me against our bed in five minutes flat after seeing them.” 

“We can do that now if you’d like.” 

Baekhyun laughed into his hair, leaning back so Chanyeol would sit up, grabbing Chanyeol’s jaw with a pretty smile and adoring eyes before surging up to press a kiss to his lips.

He smiled against Chanyeol's mouth, and Chanyeol laughed when he felt the tips of slender fingers dipping under the collar of his shirt. 

Chanyeol brought a large palm to Baekhyun’s ass, it wasn’t hard to tell what kind of mood his husband was in when Baekhyun refused to release his bottom lip until it was wet with spit and their kissing was echoing.

“Just wait,” Baekhyun purred, kissing along the side of Chanyeol's mouth towards his jaw. “Was wearing all white like an angel, bright red lipstick - it wouldn’t come off, I think my mouth is going to be stained for a while, baby. Snug shorts, no shirt, you’re going to have the shoot up as your computer wallpaper, finally something new.”

 _Not likely,_ Chanyeol had their wedding photo up as his wallpaper, not one of the professionally taken ones that were all over the house.

One where Baekhyun had cake smeared on his cheek and he was laughing so hard Chanyeol had to hold him up. Chanyeol could remember it clearly, how they went to cut the cake and Baekhyun flung a bit of icing and it hit Chanyeol's cheek.

Chanyeol could see how embarrassed he was because so many people had been watching, so in typical Chanyeol style, he turned to smear icing all over Baekhyun’s cheek in retaliation.

 _God_ his mother had been so mad at him for “ruining the photos,” but he and Baekhyun laughed about it for _hours_ and had a mean make out session in the ballroom afterwards when they were meant to be cleaning up.

They were just _like_ that together. It didn’t matter what was going on around them, when they were together it was just the two of them. Nobody else.

“Somebody isn’t as tired as they seem,” Chanyeol mused, pressing a smacking kiss to Baekhyun’s lips and spreading his legs a bit because Baekhyun decided then was a good time to wiggle against his lap with a soft giggle.

“Oh I’m very tired.” Baekhyun argued, sounding breathy as he curled into Chanyeol’s chest and rocked back and forth against his _now_ growing erection. “But I want to sleep _extra_ well tonight.” 

Chanyeol chuckled and kissed his ear, letting him roll against him with tired movements a moment longer, petting his spine and groping his ass occasionally. 

Then he heard the tell all pouty huff in his ear and laughed when Baekhyun moved to plop onto the couch beside him, cheeks flushed, “Can you do something already?” 

“I _was_ doing something.” He argued, but laughed and pushed Baekhyun’s top up to his ribs and out of the way, climbing down the couch a bit so he had room to undo Baekhyun’s pants and pull them off. “I was loving you, but _no,_ you have to be a brat right now.” 

“I want to cum, and _then_ you can snuggle me all you want, those are the rules.” 

Chanyeol snickered, but if _those were the rules_ then who was he to say no.

“Since you insist, beautiful.” 

Baekhyun began to laugh breathily when Chanyeol pulled his pants off, playfully kicking a foot at him when Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his ankle which earned him a swift spank to his inner thigh. 

“You’re too tired to play right now, babe. I’m not going to have you pass out being rough tonight.” Chanyeol scolded gently, pressing kisses between Baekhyun’s thighs.

Baekhyun spread his legs out so one ankle laid on the top of the couch and his other leg was lazily dangling off the cushions. “Tomorrow?” He pouted his lips and tangled fingers in his own hair, eyes following every kiss that was being laid on his skin.

 _“Tomorrow.”_ Chanyeol agreed as he approached Baekhyun’s most sensitive regions. 

Their sex life never dulled, not even after marriage even though they’d heard rumors of how people grew more distant. Not them. 

That wasn’t to say they were perfect. Certainly not. Baekhyun could _scream._ He got emotional, he threw things and pulled up little issues from the past when he was angry. Specifically an incident where he suspected Chanyeol of cheating, when it was all out of context.

And Chanyeol was the opposite. But he was _too_ opposite. He preferred to not say anything until things cooled down, but that always made things worse; it made him seem like he didn’t care when that was far from the truth.

Even if they fought sometimes they always ended up together with apologies; Baekhyun never lied and promised not to lose his temper again, and Chanyeol never said he would try to be more assertive when Baekhyun was upset, because they _both_ knew that sometimes they would fight, but they would be _okay_ after.

They would _always_ be okay.

Baekhyun sighed pleasantly when Chanyeol took his cock into his mouth, closing his eyes and simply enjoying the feeling with soft noises and running fingers over his nipples beneath his shirt.

It was always amazing to Chanyeol how much pleasure he could get out of seeing Baekhyun enjoy himself, before they were together Chanyeol had been the worst about sleeping around, but as soon as he had Baekhyun… something was _different_ about the way he felt, the way his cock began to harden after only a few kisses.

It was strange to him.

Chanyeol wasn’t a hopeless romantic, or he used to not be, he didn’t believe in love at first sight. But he believed now that some part of him had known Baekhyun was _it_ for him.

He would never find pleasure in someone like this again.

 _“Ah-“_ Baekhyun closed his lips to muffle his moan, reaching between his legs to pet Chanyeol’s hair off his forehead when a finger pressed into his perineum teasingly, massaging the area. 

Baekhyun’s cock throbbed in his mouth, precum coating his tongue and a hand guiding Chanyeol onto his erection until his tip was pressing into his cheek and Chanyeol was creating slurping noises from all of the wetness.

Baekhyun wasn’t like Chanyeol who thrusted into his throat when receiving a blow job, he preferred much more to just relax and bask in the feeling, but tonight Chanyeol could tell how pent up he was.

Maybe because they hadn’t had sex in a couple of days since Baekhyun was doing revealing shoots and when they got carried away playing, Baekhyun got bruised a bit; he always claimed to love them though, always reassuring Chanyeol that they were _accidents_ when really Baekhyun screamed and cried on his cock until Chanyeol lost control and needed to hold him up to fuck him silly. 

Chanyeol pulled up off of his cock with a filthy slurping noise and a gulp of all the excess wetness in his mouth, wrapping a large hand around his cock to pump Baekhyun a few times, thumb rubbing circles into his angry, red tip.

Baekhyun whined and squirmed against the couch a bit, thrusting his hips up onto the fist and tossing his arms over his head.

He used to have a habit of covering his face with his arms, but Chanyeol _hated_ it. He hated to see Baekhyun cover his flushed face with complaints that he looked bad when moaning.

Chanyeol had no idea who the hell told him that in the past, because Baekhyun was _never_ bad to look at, he was always gorgeous and glowing, his cheeks turned blotchy and he could never seem to keep his mouth closed as he gasped out moans.

Whoever told Baekhyun that Chanyeol would like to punch them, and then once _more_ just for the fact that they’d slept with Baekhyun in the past. (He was a possessive man.) 

“Oh, so cute, love.” Chanyeol cooed and licked his lips as Baekhyun whined and curled nails into the pillow by his head. “Cum, babe. I won’t even tease you for cumming so fast.” 

“Shut _up.”_ Baekhyun barked at the tease, closing his eyes with parted lips, “You know you're going to cum as soon as I get my hands on you, so keep your trap shut.” 

“Probably.” Chanyeol agreed with a soft laugh, “But that’s because you’re so sexy. Absolutely gorgeous, angel.”

At the praise Baekhyun’s breath caught, and it was always so euphoric for Chanyeol to see how his husband reacted to his praise. 

This was a man that got paid for being beautiful, for letting people take photographs of him, and yet.. Baekhyun never seemed to care about anyone’s praise except Chanyeol’s.

“Mhmh- _Yeol.”_ Baekhyun puffed out, toes curling up, fingers squeezing the pillow he was laying against. _“F-Fuck. Baby, please-“_

Chanyeol leaned down to his cock immediately, wrapping his lips around his tip and stroking him off. He didn’t particularly like swallowing, not like Baekhyun did. But he didn’t mind it occasionally, times like these.

White spurted onto his tongue, hitting the back of his throat, and he made sure to clean up around the tip and stroke Baekhyun until his husband made a noise of complaint and brought a foot up to hit his side.

“You’re so mean.” Baekhyun whined, cock over sensitive and exhausted as he sat up, his shirt falling properly over his stomach as he scooted close to nuzzle up against Chanyeol's side. 

“Can't help it, you're too cute.” 

Baekhyun couldn’t help his smile, he giggled once before pushing Chanyeol to sit properly on the couch, draping his right leg across his knee and reaching into his boxers.

Chanyeol cupped his cheek instantly, bringing their lips together in a feverish rush to taste Baekhyun's tongue.

He breathed harder out of his nose when Baekhyun went straight to curling fingers around his tip and twisting his wrist back and forth. 

“Next time, baby..” Baekhyun mumbled with Chanyeol pressing harsh, wet, filthy kisses to the side of his mouth, barely able to whisper them with his husband trying to suck on his tongue. “Want you to fuck me. Missed it.” 

He said it like they hadn’t slept together in _forever,_ when they’d had proper sex about a week ago, but even days were too long for them. 

And Chanyeol missed it too, small excursions like these would never amount to the feeling of cumming inside of Baekhyun, of kissing him through an orgasm that had him breathless for minutes afterwards. They couldn’t show how much they loved each other really.

And Chanyeol loved Baekhyun _so_ entirely much.

“Hm? Want to fuck me?” Baekhyun smiled when Chanyeol groaned into his cheek, petting a hand down the nape of his neck. “Want to make me cry? Scream? _Ngh, Chanyeol-“_ He breathily mimicked in his ear. “I’m so tight for you, but then your huge cock opens me up, huh? By the end you leave me gaping, _sloppy,_ fuck - fuck me, please. _Miss your cock in my pussy, baby._ Chan, miss it so much-“

 _Fuck._ Chanyeol dug his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder when he came between his fingers with a deep moan cutting through the air. 

Seemed they were _both_ playing dirty tricks tonight, because Baekhyun was a sucker for a blow job, and Chanyeol could never sit still when his husband had such a filthy mouth.

Baekhyun giggled into his ear, pulling his hand back to wipe onto his discarded jeans.

“You’re so mean.” Chanyeol complained _exactly_ how Baekhyun did a few minutes ago.

 _“Can't help it, you're too cute.”_ Baekhyun shot back with a playful grin and a finger poking into his chest.

Chanyeol held a glare for about two seconds before smiling and taking in his husband's drowsy eyes. “I love you.” 

Instantly Baekhyun was wiped of all sarcastic grins and mischief, cupping his cheeks to press a gentle kiss to his forehead and resting there. “I love you more, baby.” 

“Impossible,” Chanyeol sighed fondly and grabbed his hand to press a kiss to the sparkling, diamond trimmed ring on his finger, smoothing his thumb over Baekhyun’s skin. “I love you the most, but let’s agree to disagree.” 

_“Mhm._ Just for now,” Baekhyun argued quietly, latching into his neck like a koala in an action Chanyeol knew meant _take me to bed now,_ “Because I’m too tired to smother you with love right now.”

Chanyeol chuckled as he adjusting Baekhyun’s legs around his waist, grabbing hold of thick thighs as he stood up, “There’s plenty of time for that tomorrow.” 

Baekhyun nuzzled his throat with a yawn, scratching Chanyeol’s scalp, _“Tomorrow be prepared to be loved until you pass out.”_

“I’m always prepared, my love.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😭 this might be the most whipped thing I’ve ever written 😭
> 
> Not sure how many chapters it will be, I’m thinking about 10-15


	2. Chapter 2

_“Yeah, and I think I’ll have to stay a bit later.”_

Chanyeol sighed into his work phone, leaning back, “Okay.”

 _“Don't be upset, baby…”_ Baekhyun requested, Chanyeol could practically hear his pouting, _“I’m going to bother you all weekend for attention, I already made my assistant reschedule all shoots so I can stay at home with you all weekend, baby. So wipe that frown because I’m going to smother you in love! Mwah! Mwah! Kisses for my pouty baby!”_

Chanyeol had no idea how Baekhyun never had a _shred_ of embarrassment. He could hear people walking around and speaking in the background, presumably getting the next shoot scene ready. 

He _loved_ Baekhyun to pieces, but he could feel his ears redden at his husband's cooing, fully knowing at least _someone_ was going to turn their conversation into the media.

“Ah, you do realize i'm not that much younger than you, Baek, right?” 

_“So? You’re still my baby and I’m going to squish your cheeks and kiss all over that handsome face-“_

“Babe!” Chanyeol complained, ears red and he was lucky it was just him in his office because he had to cover his mouth to stifle his embarrassed laughter. “Love. I get it. You’re going to choke me with love, you don’t need to announce it.” 

_“But don’t I? My beautiful husband Park Chanyeol, so sweet, so cute! Wrote and dedicated songs to me! Ah, Park Baekhyun is one lucky man! I wonder what he’s going to do next! My talented baby boy.”_

Chanyeol was dying inside. He didn’t know if he was going to pass out from blood flow to his bright red cheeks or if he was going to start professing embarrassing love back because _fuck,_ there were so many good things to mention about Baekhyun.

Good thing he didn’t have to choose, because he heard the stuttered _Mister Byun_ on the other end and knew it was time to go when Baekhyun sighed loudly into the phone.

Chanyeol was particularly bothered when people didn’t use Baekhyun’s married name, but even the media never promoted him as Park Baekhyun, so it was hard to make it stick.

So annoying. 

“It’s okay,” Chanyeol said quickly, “I’ll have dinner out for you and everything, I’ll wait.” 

_“I wasn’t done raving about you, baby…”_

“Yeah, well you’re about to give me a heart attack one of these days, gorgeous.” Chanyeol complained, smiling to himself, “Really, angel. You’re testing my hearts capacity for love these days.” 

_“There’s always room for more love!”_ Baekhyun argued with an audible pout, _“But… I do have to go… give me a kiss.”_

“Baek…” 

_“Kiss!”_ Baekhyun whined like an upset child, _“Kiss, kiss, kiss-“_

Chanyeol groaned before very half heartedly giving his own kissy sound and wondering how the hell he ended up married to a toddler.

Oh _yes_ because Baekhyun was everything he’d ever wanted.

(Childishness included.) 

_“Ah, I’ll just have to get a better kiss later..”_ Baekhyun giggled, before continuing on seriously. _“I love you, I’m going to make sure my schedules don’t run this late from now on, sweetheart. Promise.”_

Chanyeol instantly blamed his manager for this mess, although Kyungsoo was a personal friend, and he probably hadn’t meant to double book Baekhyun. 

Although, with the temper on him, he couldn’t positively say that considering he’d once had three interviews triple booked for Baekhyun just because he was upset when he and Chanyeol threw a surprise party for him, knowing Kyungsoo hated the attention.

“I love you, sunshine. I’ll wait up for you, we can watch movies.” 

_“Yes, please! And I’m preordering snuggles!”_

Ah, there goes Chanyeol’s calm facade. “I’m hanging up on you.” 

He heard Baekhyun begin to cackle as he hung up, rolling his eyes fondly at his husband's dramatics and sighing. 

Baekhyun was a little kid when he wanted to be and Chanyeol was both endeared and wanted to throw him into their bed and kiss him silly for being so fucking cute.

Of course more than half the time his husband was the one yanking on his tie with puppy eyes and settling up to him for sex because _sometimes_ Chanyeol just wanted to love on him, and Baekhyun had the sex drive of a rabbit.

The thought made Chanyeol laugh and reach over to adjust the photograph on his desk, rearranging his basket of pens around it because sometimes he just liked to look at the photo.

It was a Polaroid he'd taken of Baekhyun the very first time he came to Chanyeol's old apartment. One that was _so_ obviously the home of a single man because he remembered having an anxiety attack struggling to clean it up when Baekhyun asked to come over.

But, if Baekhyun had wondered why there was a three hour gap between his text and Chanyeol’s response back he never asked.

Instead when he’d arrived they watched movies and Baekhyun picked through his bookshelves and albums with bright eyes. And Chanyeol could still remember how this photograph was because of a playful conversation they’d had where Baekhyun claimed he didn’t look good in every photograph taken of him when Chanyeol teased him that all the pictures he’d seen of him were _gorgeous._

And Chanyeol won in the end - even if Baekhyun would argue otherwise - because the Polaroid was beautiful even if it was Baekhyun mid laugh and his hand coming out to try and stop him. 

He was always _beautiful._

Chanyeol could only smile as he fixed up his things before finally, and reluctantly, getting down to business and starting up his computer.

He had a list for today:

  1. Try to sort through offers for which brand to allow his groups, and company, to promote.
  2. Try to approve at least one song for his latest soloist. Although he had faith Jongdae had already chosen one for himself. 
  3. He needed to check on his producers and see how far they are with his boy groups title track, and if need be he’d take it into his hands.



But, as he was clicking on his files, his phone beeped with the sound of an email coming in. 

Not his work email. His personal one. 

It made Chanyeol laugh, because sometimes Baekhyun screamed at Kyungsoo to send him previews of his shoots just because he “ _thought Chanyeol would like them,”_ but Chanyeol knew it was just to work him up.

So that’s what he was expecting - some very pretty pictures of Baekhyun’s face and probably his hands because for some odd reason magazines had been living for using his slender fingers as their covers. 

(Well, Chanyeol couldn't really see a reason they shouldn’t, they were very beautiful hands, but he’d prefer to be the only one seeing them _that_ close and _that_ HD.) 

But, that wasn’t what greeted him at all. 

The first thing he saw were photographs. A bunch of them. But not the ones he’d wanted. 

These were completely inappropriate. They were shots obviously taken with the intent for nobody to know about them. 

Baekhyun was mid changing in some of them, oblivious, his arms overstretched to remove his shirt, only in silky underwear. 

Another, him bending over in just his underwear to sort through clothing.

More shots of Baekhyun walking around the dressing room nearly naked, looking through his things and minding his own business just picking through clothing and snatching a few snacks from the table as he got dressed.

Chanyeol had no idea when these were from. He had no idea why someone would take these when Baekhyun was just _relaxing._ He wasn’t doing anything to anybody.

 _Rage_ filled his entire body. 

For someone to _do_ this to his husband. For someone to just take advantage of Baekhyun's privacy like this… they had to be _out_ of their goddamn mind to send these to him when Chanyeol was known to throw out lawsuits like they were _candy_ and it was Halloween.

**_Subject: Byun Baekhyun_ **

**_Glad to have your attention Mr. Park._ **

**_Now, I am sure you are confused by the context of these photographs, but do not be worried, they are safe with me; and now you._ **

**_But, given that I have these, there is a matter I wanted to reason with you about, and I am sure you are now paying attention._ **

**_Are you wondering why I took these? Why you received these photos?_ **

**_Well, let me answer that._ **

**_Your husband, model Byun Baekhyun has been an... inspiration, you could say, of mine for a long time. When I was young I looked up to him. That was, until I found out he was married. As a young boy I had fallen in love with a celebrity that I strived to meet, only to realize that with you in the picture things could not go as I pictured them. Ah, the pain of a broken heart can do many things to a person, and finally… I have a chance to put things as they should be._ **

**_Mr. Park. You have one week from the date on this message to file for a divorce from Byun Baekhyun unless you want these photographs to be seen by everyone. Of course Baekhyun would be devastated - right? Imagine how people would react to these… to seeing him nearly naked, for people who looked up to him to see he wears such feminine clothing like this._ **

**_You can see my point, correct? I have heard you are a reasonable man, Mr. Park. So I hope you understand the stakes here._ **

**_No hard feelings. B-K J._ **

Chanyeol barely moved. His thumb moved just to look at the sender, but it was a series of random letters and numbers. Likely a send and delete sort of thing. 

And then, after a minute of processing. He lost his fucking _mind._

Hands reaching up to grab his head, expression contorted in frustration. 

Chanyeol had dealt with _many_ things. Things from defamation to slander, but he had never had to deal with _this_ before. 

Who the _fuck_ did this person think they were? Who the hell would send him such a fucked up message?

He and Baekhyun had been together _eight_ years. _Eight._ Married for five of those years. 

Why now? Why the threat now? 

Chanyeol was _pissed,_ because he knew there wasn’t much he could really do as things were. The Police never cared for the safety of celebrities like him or Baekhyun - not if it was only considered “petty” like this. They received online hate on the regular.

This _wasn’t_ hate. This was _stalking._ And threats. 

Photographs of his husband were blasted all over his phone. It was an invasion of privacy. 

The thought made him remember years ago when he stormed into the police station to demand something be done of the lies being spread of his husband in the news, because he'd filed _multiple_ reports only to not hear a thing. 

Baekhyun had _sobbed_ back then. He hadn’t been as used to it as he was now, he had _cried_ until Chanyeol had to force the phone out of his hand and reassure him that they both knew the truth and that’s all that mattered.

Baekhyun _always_ got the brunt of the hate. Probably because he was much more active than Chanyeol who mostly locked himself in his company building. There were just so many opportunities to pick at things Baekhyun did, such small, simple things such as him just walking out to his car with his sweater hanging down his arm.

Headlines _raved_ for it. They loved to light up the news with “proof” Baekhyun was having an affair even if Chanyeol was on the phone with Baekhyun when the photographs were taken. They loved to twist things and wonder why Baekhyun had a “mysterious” new expensive necklace when Chanyeol _himself_ had given it to him.

And the police, they’d basically laughed in Chanyeol's face saying that it was _impossible_ for a celebrity to have an invasion of privacy.

As if they weren’t human.

As if they didn’t matter at all.

So Chanyeol knew better now than to rush a police station with just this email and nothing else, and even _then_ this message was just ridiculous.

_Him? Divorce Baekhyun?_

Never. It wasn’t even funny, it was never something he even considered. They had gotten so much hate when getting married, and Chanyeol certainly wasn’t going to sit here and let a stupid email from an unknown sender have a choice in _his_ marriage.

Chanyeol shook his head as he clicked out of the email, veins still full of anger just at the _audacity_ of the message to assume he would do such a thing.

Chanyeol would do _many_ things for Baekhyun. So many things. He’d sued about five cases successfully for sexualizing, harassing, and abusing Baekhyun and his image online. And he had many more just _waiting_ to be tackled.

But he would never divorce him, especially not just because an anonymous user hiding behind a screen had some creepy obsession with Baekhyun.

His work phone began to ring and Chanyeol wanted to _blow_ up on someone. He didn’t give a fuck who it was, they were about to receive a burst of irritation and anger.

Only he answered and there was the tell all sound of giggling and somewhat breathiness.

Chanyeol's body relaxed, “What are you doing, baby? Why do you keep calling my work phone?” 

_“Because it’s number two on speed dial!”_ Baekhyun panted and Chanyeol laughed.

“Why don’t you just hit number one and call my cell?” 

_“Hey! Be happy I didn’t hit three and call your mom!”_

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and leaned onto his desk with a grin. “Why are you out of breath?” 

There was the sound of keys jangling and Baekhyun squeaking a surprised noise before answering, _“I’m running to the car! Kyungsoo is gonna kill me!”_

“What?” Chanyeol worried and shook his head, “Are you okay? Why are you-“

 _“My baby wants me home so I’m going home!”_ Baekhyun cried, sounding even breather by the second. _“Don't worry! Don't worry, I made sure with the photographer that we were done! Kyungsoo wanted me to sign some things, but I’m leavin’!”_

Chanyeol shook his head and grabbed his temple exasperatedly. “Love bug, what am I going to do with you? You’re giving me grey hairs and I think my blood pressure is rising.” 

_“How to treat Baekhyun 101...”_ Baekhyun hummed and there was the sound of a car door slamming that made Chanyeol snort. _“Love me, hold me, kiss me, but never ever feed me cucumbers, okay? Gross. I’ll bite you.”_

“Oh, babe,” Chanyeol muttered dryly. “If you keep acting like this I’m only going to fill the fridge with cucumbers.” 

Baekhyun just giggled happily, and Chanyeol could practically see his accomplished smile as the car started. _“So? You going to come babysit me at home, handsome? Or am I going to sniff out all of the chocolates I just know you’re hiding from me! I saw them yesterday, Yeol! You can’t hide them forever!”_

“I can certainly _try_ to hide them forever.” 

_“Chanyeol, please come home early. I want to see you.”_

Chanyeol smiled adoringly and reached for his briefcase sitting on the floor by his feet. “I’m already coming home, angel. And _don’t_ go looking for those candies. I don’t want you to be sugar high by the time I get there.” 

_“Awww, you’re no fun.”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, there’s so much flirting here 😭

The balcony was beautiful at night. It was stacked with piles of pillows and string lights hung from the edge of the roof. They made sure when they moved in to replace the barred balcony railing that had been there with a solid half wall that way they could have some privacy, but still look over if they wanted.

Chanyeol tried to set up a date out there at least once a week, but he’d fallen asleep and had taken a nap after dinner and it seemed Baekhyun took it upon himself to set up their date night. 

Chanyeol smiled when he pulled the glass door open, eyeing the tray of cheese and crackers and _of course_ a bowl of candy because Baekhyun had a sweet tooth. “It’s cold out here, baby.” 

“No.” Baekhyun whined from his place on his stomach on the pillows, his plaid pajamas hanging over his form prettily and his exposed toes peeking out of the end of his bottoms.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes because he could see the slight shiver to Baekhyun’s fingers, but, just as they tried to wait for each other at night - they tried to have a date night - and neither of them were missing it because of a bit of a chill. 

Chanyeol snatched a blanket off the back of the couch before stepping out, bare feet meeting the plush rug they laid out there, “Alright, love bug. Come on.” 

Baekhyun beamed and sat up in order to let Chanyeol scoot close to him, letting Chanyeol lean his back against the piles of pillows resting against the wall.

They’d debated getting chairs out here before, but once Chanyeol actually ordered two big chairs for the balcony Baekhyun had actually thrown a fit because he wanted to snuggle.

And Chanyeol, always weak for his whining, moved the chairs into their guest room in an instant and they instead just threw piles of pillows out there and made a big bed.

“Telescopes tonight?” Baekhyun asked, settling his back against Chanyeol's chest and tilting his head back to look at him with palms massaging Chanyeol’s thighs that spread around him.

Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his cheek, humming in thought as he tucked the big blanket around Baekhyun’s chest, resting his chin against the smaller man's shoulder. “You’ll freeze your fingers off, angel. Let’s just relax tonight.” 

Baekhyun hummed a noise of agreement cutely, bringing his legs closer and digging his cold toes into Chanyeol’s left calf when he twisted to lay against his chest sideways.

Chanyeol pretended to bite his cheek for that, but Baekhyun plastered a pretty pout on and he was relenting - even if Chanyeol’s cold calf disagreed on his husband not getting any punishment for being bratty. 

“You always fill up on snacks, is this why you never finish dinner?” 

Baekhyun giggled and grabbed a chocolate between his fingers to twist and lay his chin on Chanyeol’s sternum and feed it to him, “There’s always room for snacks. Especially candy.” 

Chanyoel disagreed with that, but just laughed when Baekhyun sat up to peck his lips then cheek, kissing all over his skin until he was done eating the candy and collected his husband's jaw in order to press a soft kiss to his mouth.

He could taste a tinge of wine on Baekhyun’s mouth and smiled because _that_ explained the dark tint on his lips.

“Did you have a drink while I was out, little one?” 

Baekhyun smiled and scrunched his nose at the nickname, because Chanyeol didn’t use it as often when he had other favorites, he began pressing his smile into his husband's lips and petting Chanyeol’s dark brown hair behind his ears. “Did you want some, honeybun?”

“Ah, don’t start with those cheesy names.” Chanyeol whined.

“What?” Baekhyun pouted and nuzzled his nose with playful eyes, “You don’t want my love? I'll force it on you! I’ll sing that song to you! _You’re my honeybun, suga-“_

Chanyeol smacked a kiss to his mouth to make him shut up, feeling him huff a laugh but accept kisses.

Because Baekhyun was such a _huge_ sucker for affection. Likely because his previous relationships hadn’t been that great or that affectionate.

They’d only discussed it a few times; it wasn’t exactly something either of them addressed, but Baekhyun had a history of choosing people that used him for publicity, or for sex, or for someone pretty to hang on their arms.

And then came _Chanyeol._

At first, it was just friends sleeping together, as young, rich people did… but, things came together brilliantly, and swiftly. 

And yet it still pained Chanyeol how their first year together Baekhyun looked surprised when he wanted to kiss his cheek just for the sole purpose of kissing him, or how Baekhyun looked entirely too nervous when he asked if Chanyeol wanted to meet his family.

Baekhyun deserved these past eight years, because people treated him like he was nothing more than being a pretty face despite having gone to law school and graduating… but he’d never taken the bar exam since he wanted to focus on modeling.

And Chanyeol had never experienced that feeling. He was the person that declared things as _sex only._ He was the one that told people they wouldn’t be dating, until Baekhyun at least. 

“No, I don’t want any. If you’re drinking then _someone_ needs to take care of your wobbly legs,” Chanyoel teased, pulling back with a hand running down Baekhyun’s spine. 

Baekhyun scoffed and pouted, but he couldn’t really complain when he was a wobbly drunk and known to take a fall or two. 

He just pouted his lips and laughed when his pout was kissed because _why wouldn’t_ Chanyeol kiss his lips when he offered them so cutely? 

“It was just one drink, baby. I didn’t finish it too! I was waiting for you to wake up, sleepy head.” 

“Whatever you say, sunshine.” 

Baekhyun nodded with a _humph,_ “Yeah. Because I’m in charge.” 

Chanyeol could just snort at his claim, although it was sort of true, Baekhyun walked all over him all the time, but more often than not it was Chanyeol that got off easy when he got in trouble.

Usually when he had to cancel dates or had to leave early for work related things, but when he gave his best puppy eyes and apologies Baekhyun always relented and let him go.

“Always in charge, baby.” Chanyeol whispered, pressing a kiss to his head and leaning into his warmth. 

Even if he coddled Baekhyun a little _too_ much, it was nothing compared to what his husband could do when really worked up.

“Can I see your phone?” Baekhyun murmured with content eyes, nuzzling into his chest and reaching out of the blanket for his snacks. 

“Of course, babe,” He answered, removing his hand from Baekhyun’s waist to search his sweatpant pocket and pluck out the device.

“Let’s watch Mulan.” 

Chanyeol laughed but handed his phone over despite his husband drowning him in his Disney movie obsession lately. 

They’d watched Beauty and The Beast about three times this week, so he was just glad it wasn’t that for a _fourth_ time.

“Ah, you have so many unopened notifications.” Baekhyun whined, “You know I hate that, _mister.”_

“Good thing it’s my phone and _not_ yours, _mister.”_

“It’s mine when I want it to be, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun grumbled, lips pressed out as he pouted and fiddled through it.

Chanyeol just mumbled an agreement and began to pet his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair, slightly mesmerized by his own husband.

Half the time he _wondered_ why Baekhyun was with him when he was so amazing. Especially when he got to see Baekhyun like _this._ So pretty bare faced and drowning in pajamas. 

There was just _something_ about being able to look at Baekhyun how others couldn’t... 

To be able to map out imperfections on his face, because Chanyeol loved the little freckles and little patches of facial hair coming through even though Baekhyun’s makeup artists always scolded him when he came to them not completely bare faced and smooth skinned.

People often forgot Baekhyun was thirty years old because his image was often to be _cute,_ even when he was dressed for shoots like pajama ads or underwear shoots - where he was very picky about exposing too much skin - they wanted him to look _young._

When Baekhyun was very much a thirty year old man who had a few scars and dotted “imperfections” on his skin. Just like everyone else.

“Your hair is getting long, beautiful.” 

“Is it?” 

“Mhm. You know I love it like this,” Chanyeol cooed, pulling back the hair from Baekhyun’s forehead to expose his entire face, pressing a gentle kiss to his temple when the smaller glanced at him nervously.

He would never understand how Baekhyun was insecure to have his forehead exposed, Chanyeol thought it was really adorable when he had all his hair back and out of the way.

He was completely biased when Baekhyun was his husband, but Chanyeol would argue with anyone who disagreed.

Baekhyun squirmed down in his lap to rest his cheek into Chanyeol’s hip, whining as he pushed the blanket out of his face and placing the phone against a pillow. 

“Don’t go to sleep, okay? Just one movie and then we go back in. It’s going to storm and I won’t have you out in it.”

_“I won’t have you out in it, mister! Don't coddle me, that’s my job!”_

Chanyeol snorted and chose not to point out that he was coddling Baekhyun right now, eyes looking at the pointed finger pressing into his chest, but he just laughed and rubbed his husband's side while leaning back against the wall of pillows. 

“Seriously. One movie only, Baek. We can watch more inside.” 

He didn’t have to look down to know Baekhyun was pouting, because his little huff gave him away.

Chanyeol had no idea what Baekhyun’s obsession was with the balcony for a good few months after they moved in, until he’d asked.

And just when he thought his fiancé at the time could get any cuter, he said he liked the way Chanyeol looked when they were out on it and looking at the city lights. _Very calm,_ per Baekhyun’s own words.

He was always calm with Baekhyun in general. The smaller relaxed him. But Chanyeol didn’t point that out because he didn’t want to ruin something Baekhyun saw as special. 

“Did you have a good week? I mean, I know your girl group has been arguing lately…” Baekhyun muffled into his leg, making Chanyeol chuckle when he felt slender arms wrapping around his thigh like a koala. 

“It’s been good, baby… don’t worry..” 

“You work too hard,” Baekhyun argued, twisting to look up at him with drowsy, soft eyes. “You worry about me too much, then say I worry about you too much, you’re a hypocrite.” 

“Ouch. Rude.” Chanyeol playfully whined, bringing a hand down to pinch his cheek until Baekhyun whined and turned back around.

“I’ll have you know I’ll beat you up if you keep pinching me.” 

“You’re like a toddler.” 

“One that will beat your ass!” Baekhyun squawked, burying his face into Chanyeol’s stomach, curling up much like a puppy would in his lap, taking over every inch of space.

Chanyeol mused Baekhyun had to be a puppy or something. “You can beat me up when your movie is over, love bug.” 

Baekhyun turned his head back to his movie with a grumble of _i'll beat you up whenever I want to beat you up._

And Chanyeol was pretty sure he was either going to get pummeled with love when this movie was over, or Baekhyun was going to suffocate him with the pillows if he argued again.

Baekhyun was way smaller than him, so Chanyeol would just let him “beat him up” because all that meant was a lot of attention and kisses. Baekhyun was dramatic, but his definition of beating up never actually meant anything bad, even if he pretended it did.

Once Baekhyun had accidentally smacked him in the face when trying to yank the covers in bed and then he’d cried like a _baby_ when Chanyeol said it was fine but had to go get tissues for a bloody nose. 

His husband was a bit sensitive, but Chanyeol loved him.

Abruptly Baekhyun gasped and leaned back onto his knees, “I got an email earlier.” 

Chanyeol stiffened up like he’d been hit, hands finding Baekhyun’s face, “What was it? What did it say?” 

Rationally, he should have taken in the fact that Baekhyun was smiling and giggling. Obviously excited as he grasped Chanyeol's wrists. “It’s the shoot we did together! Kyungsoo said they’re nearly ready for us, and we’ll get them soon!”

Chanyeol deflated, unable to comprehend _why_ he was so worked up in the first place, leaning down to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s nose and sighing. “That’s good, baby. I know you looked so beautiful.” 

“No!” Baekhyun cried and bit his lip as he moved a palm to Chanyeol’s cheek, “My husband looked so handsome! Ah, I hate that you don’t like pictures! My baby is _so_ handsome. Baby, I love you.” 

He leaned forward to press a loud, smacking kiss to Chanyeol’s mouth and the younger could only feel relief as he wrapped Baekhyun up and hugged his waist.

“Why did you sound so anxious, my love?” Baekhyun added with a grin, looping arms around him.

Chanyeol debated for a moment, chewing his lip before shaking his head and kissing Baekhyun’s cheek. “No reason. Let’s watch your movie, sweetheart.” 

Baekhyun didn’t need to worry about stupid things like some random threats. That wasn’t fair. 

But Chanyeol realized it had nearly been a week, and he couldn’t stop thinking about it even with Baekhyun cooing at him for attention. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing a Highschool one shot rn~ you can vote on Twitter from a list of ideas I posted for my next one shot! 
> 
> @Gigi_B56


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re literally disgusting.” 

Baekhyun looked up from his phone, glancing through the mirror at his stylist before sticking his tongue out, “Jealous much?” 

Minseok promptly  _ gagged  _ and delivered a smack to his shoulder as he reached over for a hairbrush. “Of you? Please.”

“Seriously,” Kyungsoo snorted from the other side of the room, “Nobody is jealous of you, Baek. And nobody is jealous of Chanyeol, you suffocate him.” 

Baekhyun pouted his tinted lips and raised his phone up in an angry fist, “Hey! I’ll have you know that my husband is  _ amazing,  _ and loves when I suffocate him!” 

Minseok snickered and began to part his hair as he rolled his eyes, “Shut up and go back to your flirting.” 

“I  _ will  _ thank you very much.” The model cried, dropping his eyes down to his phone to spam his husband with a million and one cute animal photos because he was in the process of trying to convince Chanyeol that he absolutely needed a cat.

He’d wanted a puppy but they didn’t have time for that. 

“Hey, didn’t Yeol have like.. a dinner party to go to this weekend, or was that last month?” 

Baekhyun hummed and didn’t look up from his phone to reply. “That was last month, why?” 

“I was wondering because you said you wanted me to reschedule some things and I couldn’t remember which dates you wanted off, I remember you saying something about-“

_ “Mr. Byun!”  _

Baekhyun jerked at the sudden yell and the dressing room door flying open, grabbing his chest and leaning over his lap with a groan.

“You were gone a while,” Minseok commented to the assistant, spinning Baekhyun's chair around to face him and pinching his arm until the model yelped and was forced to look up at him. 

“Mr. Byun,” The teenage boy panted, a tray of coffee in his grip that he nearly spilled as he placed it on the table. “I brought the drinks you wanted!”

“Yejun, let’s try to be quicker next time.” Kyungsoo drawled with a blank face, “Baekhyun has a schedule in about half an hour, we can’t have him being tired on set. What took you so long?”

_ “Kyungsoo,”  _ Baekhyun scolded with a  _ please be nice  _ face, sighing and raising his chin so Minseok could fix his hair, “I’m sure there was a line. It’s ten, of course it was busy.” 

Kyungsoo sent him an unimpressed look, and Baekhyun cowered only a bit because he knew his manager was right.

He shouldn’t get so friendly with all his assistants. The last three had been  _ horrible.  _ But Baekhyun felt bad. He put a lot of pressure on them. 

Plus, Yejun was new, and the spot he was trying to fill was huge. Before running through assistants, Baekhyun had his friend Sehun as one, but now that the man was a model all on his own, he had to resign for bigger and better things.

Baekhyun was proud, but he missed having a capable assistant, even if he and Sehun just played around most of the time.

“Mr. Byun,” Yejun murmured with wide eyes, nodding his head up and down, “Yes.. uh, the line was huge. And there’s a bunch of paparazzi standing outside waiting for you.” 

“Ah shit, let me go see what they want.” Kyungsoo huffed, standing up and placing a scowl on his face as he rushed through the dressing room door.

Baekhyun promptly groaned, leaning his head back against the chair, “Oh, god. What did I do now?”

“Probably went to visit your secret kid again.” Minseok snickered.

“Hey,” Baekhyun scowled and threw his leg out to try and kick him, “That one wasn’t funny. I don’t know where they get this stuff.” 

All he’d done was say hello to a little girl outside of a cafe on his way to visit his parents and suddenly, probably because Chanyeol wasn’t there, news articles came at him for hiding a child.

As  _ if.  _

Really. Baekhyun had no idea where they came up with things, he was an openly gay married man who has said multiple times that he and Chanyeol weren’t interested in adopting children - the only  _ rational _ thing people did was spin things into crazy lies. Fun.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Byun….” His assistant called awkwardly, fiddling with the pile of clothing waiting for Baekhyun. 

“It’s not your fault.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes internally and looked at his phone when it vibrated in his lap. “They’re crazy. I literally breathe and they’re “onto me” for something. At this rate, I have zero clue if they realize I’m a person.” 

“Hey. Don't say that.” Minseok frowned, patting his hair, “We know you’re just a person, Baek. And Chanye-“

“Mr. Byun, I know you’re a person.” 

Baekhyun was normally very nice about his last name being used for modeling versus Chanyeol's, but hearing  _ Mr. Byun  _ all the time was rather annoying when everyone just called him Baekhyun. “Jun. I’ve told you that you can just call me Baekhyun, or Mr. Park if that’s more comfortable for you.” He said politely.

“Okay, Baekhyun.” 

The model sighed with relief and checked his phone to kill time, scrolling through his texts. 

**Baby ♥️: I just had to scold Jongin for texting during dance practice. Imagine Yixing having to call me down just because his student was flirting with your manager. Help me, angel.**

**Baby ♥️: Scratch that. I’m going to lose my mind before you have time to save me. He just said him and Kyungsoo are dating. Gross. Tell your manager to stay away from my soloists.**

Baekhyun giggled and rolled his eyes fondly at the dramatics.

**My Love 💝: Tell your dancer to stay away from my manager~ ahh… you can’t even control your own people, mister sexy CEO!**

Just as he saw Chanyeol begin to reply with a set of familiar, three dots, the dressing room door swung open and Kyungsoo stormed in so loud it forced everyone to look. 

“Baekhyun. Get dressed. Your shoot is canceled.” He demanded. Hand holding a rolled up magazine as he stormed to his things on the table. 

“What?” Baekhyun frowned, “But… this has been scheduled months-“

_ “Baek.” _

Kyungsoo's tone was demanding. Even if they were friends he had a responsibility to keep Baekhyun on track and take care of him. 

But Baekhyun was confused, and he wasn’t exactly known to be the easiest to deal with. “No. Why?” He demanded, jumping out of his seat, “Chanyeol -“

“Mr. Byun, there’s a mob of reporters outside the window.” His assistant commented, holding the blinds back with wide eyes.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo sighed and grabbed Baekhyun’s long coat off the couch, holding it out demandingly. “Put it on.  _ Now.” _

Baekhyun growled and snatched the coat, grumbling as he pulled his hood over his head and tied it closed.

“Baek.” His manager murmured quietly, looking at him apologetically. “I’m really sorry. I’m already called for bodyguards, I know you hate to have them, but it’s really bad out there.” 

Baekhyun’s mouth hung open a small bit. He did dislike using bodyguards, mainly because he felt he should need to have them. People should be able to act kindly when he is outside.

Of course, that was unrealistic.

But he hadn’t had to use guards in a while. Normally he didn’t have reporters outside of his schedules. Someone probably leaked where he was at. 

“What did I do this time?” He asked sadly, squeezing his phone in his hand and looking down with a sigh.

Minseok rubbed his back and Baekhyun chewed his lip as he heard papers crinkling and Kyungsoo was greeting him with a magazine  _ Breaking News  _ cover.

Baekhyun felt his eyes water as he snatched the magazine, heart pounding and he just wanted to burst into a fit of screams.

**Byun Baekhyun spotted between shoots with mysterious hickies on his skin. Insight from a close source spoke with us this morning confirming Mr. Byun and his husband were splitting after multiple affairs on the model's end of things. The internal source claims Mr. Park gave his husband multiple chances to fix their marriage, but Mr. Byun rejected them all for his secret lover.**

Baekhyun couldn’t believe what he was reading, or  _ seeing. _

Photographs of his naked upper body while Minseok covered his love marks with makeup. Baekhyun could recall laughing about them and snorting at Minseok demanding he cover them himself before arriving on set.

Baekhyun took photoshoots without shirts sometimes, he did ads for swimsuits and such, but it was completely different when he had his privacy stolen only for someone to make up completely baseless lies about him.

There was nothing  _ funny  _ about this, nothing at all entertaining or amusing. The media was making him look like some  _ whore.  _ A cheater. 

He would never cheat on anyone, let alone his husband.

“Baek…” Minseok worried when the man ripped out of his comforting arm, watching Baekhyun tuck himself against the wall across the room with shaking hands fiddling with his phone.

The second Baekhyun was pulling up Chanyeol’s contact there was already a call coming his way.

_ “Baek, baby… I just got a call asking for a statement. You okay? Angel. I’m going to pick you up. I’m coming right now to get you-“ _

Baekhyun burst into silent tears, shoulder pressing into the wall as he covered his face with his palm. “Wh-Why don’t they l-leave me alone!” 

_ “Oh, beautiful. Hey, I love you. I love you so much. Angel, I’m on my way. Stay inside. Don't you step outside. Oh- oh, baby boy. Please don’t cry. I can’t hold you yet, sweetheart. I’m going to come get you. Sh… oh, baby. Dry those eyes, my love…”  _

Baekhyun couldn’t even pretend, he sucked his breath in and tried to take a moment to breathe, but all that came out was shuddering sobs when he released his breath. 

“Mr. Byun,” Yejun worried across the room, but Kyungsoo grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

“Just let him talk to Chanyeol.” 

“But he-“

“Chanyeol will take care of him,” Kyungsoo said firmly, sighing. “I know you’re worried, but trust me when I say… Chanyeol is who he wants to talk to right now. Now please go tell the bodyguards to clear the door for CEO Park.” 

The teenager frowned as he took a look at Baekhyun’s shaking shoulders and nodded before rushing out of the room.

_ “- Baekhyunnie. Baek. Can you hear my car starting? Hm? I’m leaving right now. I need you to talk to me, angel. I know you don’t want to,”  _ Chanyeol released a long sigh,  _ “Love bug. You don’t deserve it.. sh, nothing is your fault-“ _

“S-Should stay home-“ Baekhyun sobbed, turning to press his head against the wall and shoving himself into the corner as if trying to hide from others in the room; it was just Kyungsoo and Minseok though, both of whom had seen him in much worse states.

And Kyungsoo had to take the brunt of the responsibility for his actions being his manager anyway, so Baekhyun wouldn't yell at the press… mostly because he was too upset to do so. 

_ “No. You shouldn’t have to stay home - that’s bullshit, you should be able to go wherever the fuck you want. I-fuck. I’m so pissed off. Baek. I’m so fucking mad. Listen to my voice, baby, do you think I’m just going to let them get away with this?” _

Baekhyun whimpered and pressed a hand over his temple with a cry, “N-No.”

_ “That’s right. No, I’m not. I love you. I’m sick and fucking tired of this treatment. Their opinion doesn’t matter, they don’t fucking know you, I do. So who’s opinion matters more?” _

“Y-Yours and mine…”

Chanyeol made a noise of satisfaction, but anyone would be able to hear the crack of his voice and anger in his tone,  _ “You’re so smart, my love. Nobody’s opinion matters but our, sweetheart. Listen, I’m around the corner, put on a big coat and I’m going to take you out. Be the Park Baekhyun that yells at paparazzi today, okay? I know it’s hard, baby, but let’s not give them the satisfaction..” _

“I-“ Baekhyun sobbed into his hand, “I’m so t-tired…” 

_ “I know… I know, babe. Hey - I’m pulling up so I’m going to give you kisses and be there in a second. Okay? Mwah, I love you! I love you, baby. The love of my life, my pretty husband.” _

Baekhyun couldn’t even find it in him to give kisses back, he just cried.


	5. Chapter 5

Chanyeol had given a statement two days ago denying any truth to the rumors, but of course the damage had been done, and even with a statement people always made up their own ridiculous stories. 

What even was the _point_ in the statements anymore? 

Even though he’d denied it, his social media was flooded with comments telling him _not to be scared to rat Baekhyun out_ as if his husband was some abusive partner or something. 

Some gave false sympathy for their “divorce.” Others flat out said they wanted Chanyeol to tell the truth, as if he _hadn’t_ in the two page long statement he’d posted online.

It detailed everything about the photographs being used, from Baekhyun having no idea he was being taken pictures of, to the truth that he was responsible for his _own husband's_ love marks, and that there was no cheating going on. 

He would never be able to understand how people who yesterday were commenting on their photographs with heart emojis were now spitting all over Baekhyun’s profiles with hatred. 

And Chanyeol knew that whoever was behind the email he received was behind this, yet he was too scared to check his inbox and see what they had to say.

Just the thought that someone could manipulate them like this was astounding, but Chanyeol wanted to build up a case - he had to. Without it then there was nothing worth immediately going to the police about.

They would take one look at Baekhyun who had been unable to sleep the past nights, and who was too scared to go near the windows, and _scoff._

He could practically hear it now. The mocking.

_(“He’s been in the business ten years and still can’t take a few haters?” “Ah, for a man thirty years old. He sure is a crybaby.” “Maybe he should not have been so promiscuous then.”)_

As if they understood _anything_ that he and Baekhyun faced on a regular basis. Chanyeol watched Baekhyun crumble for the past eight years over hate comments. It was to the point where he blocked words on social media for his husband. 

And yet, Baekhyun thought he deserved it.

_If only he’d been a bit kinder. If only he had worn something different. If only he thought twice about “flaunting” himself._

What utter bullshit. 

“Love bug.” Chanyeol walked into their room from the bathroom, a pair of sweatpants hanging on his hips as he drifted to their bed with a loud, disapproving sigh, “Hey…” 

Baekhyun’s eyes were swollen red, they looked raw since he’d hardly slept the past few days; the only time he really did was when he’d accidentally fallen asleep against Chanyeol's shoulder, and then once more at the counter when his husband made dinner, because Baekhyun clung like never before when things like this happened.

“Angel,” Chanyeol murmured softly and came beside the bed to grab his chin and press a swift peck to his mouth, “I saw you just shove your phone away, if I look am I going to see you reading stuff you know you shouldn’t?” 

Baekhyun’s eyes flicked downwards and he leaned forward to slump his nearly naked body against Chanyeol, “Is the bath done?” 

“Ah, what to do with you…” Chanyeol sighed and pressed a kiss to the crown of his head and nodded, “Come on, love bug.” 

Baekhyun tightened his limbs around Chanyeol and barely moved a muscle to help when his husband pulled him up.

Chanyeol sighed as Baekhyun snuggled into his neck, knowing he felt guilty but that was _bullshit_ when his husband had done nothing.

“Go ahead, gorgeous,” Chanyeol murmured, patting a gentle hand over Baekhyun’s bottom over his underwear, “Let me get some headbands.” 

“Chanyeol…” 

He hummed and snatched a headband from a makeup bag on the marble countertop.

“I want you to get in with me.”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart,” Chanyeol frowned but kept it to himself as he approached the tub, kneeling down beside it to pull the headband around Baekhyun’s head, fixing it all with sad eyes on him.

He pressed a chaste kiss to Baekhyun’s mouth with a murmur of _how pretty can you be, angel_ and standing up to remove his sweatpants.

Baekhyun watched with such pleading eyes that it physically hurt when he heard his husband sigh and when the smaller sat up on his knees to let Chanyeol slide in behind him.

“I love you,” Chanyeol commented softly as he wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, leaning into his spine and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. “Give me a smile, sunshine.” 

Baekhyun turned his head to meet him halfway for a kiss, which did put a genuine smile on his face, one half dazed and soft, but it wasn’t what Chanyeol was looking for. 

“So pretty,” He mumbled against Baekhyun’s lips, pressing their noses together for a soft nuzzle, “But give me a really big one, my love. One of those bright ones that’s all boxy and makes your nose scrunch together.” 

Baekhyun laughed a soft breath on his mouth, but still hadn’t cheered up much at all.

Chanyeol couldn't have that and pouted as he pet over Baekhyun’s soft stomach beneath the water, “Give me one like when I first asked you out, when I stumbled and nearly cried because I didn’t know how to tell you tha-“

“That you loved me?” Baekhyun whispered, neck turned to the side to stare at him with adoring eyes, fingers curling around Chanyeol's wrist on his belly to pet his skin, “I was smiling so hard because I was waiting a long time.” 

“I know,” Chanyeol sighed and leaned his head into Baekhyun’s shoulder, “I was so bad to you-“

“No you weren’t,” Baekhyun scoffed softly and lulled his head back to rest on Chanyeol’s chest, “We were sleeping together, baby, and we both thought that’s all we wanted. When it turned out not to be… well, you didn’t know, I didn’t know. I hurt you saying we couldn’t see eachother anymore, because I was so in love with you, you weren’t bad to me - just upset.” 

Chanyeol could remember it clearly. Baekhyun abruptly sent him a text message saying that he would no longer be seeing him. At the time… it had hurt him deeply, and Chanyeol wasn’t a man that wanted revenge. Not really.

But he’d been so _hurt_ yet he’d stupidly refused to acknowledge that it was due to the fact he loved Baekhyun so fucking much. 

They’d only been in their early twenties back then, high on fame, and Chanyeol had said some nasty things to him in response. Telling him how he never considered Baekhyun much of anything _anyway._

Now he knew how hard his husband must have cried over that, even if Baekhyun refused to admit it. His husband was emotional and sensitive and Chanyeol threw that in his face like he was worthless to him.

Chanyeol could _still_ remember how fast he received a text back saying, _if that’s what you want to tell people we were, Park Chanyeol. Then I’ll pretend too._

It _still_ hurt to think about - how easily Baekhyun would agree just to spare himself some pain. 

They had _never_ been nothing though, and after a few hours of cooling off Chanyeol called to apologize and left numerous calls which received no reply. He never blamed Baekhyun for not speaking to him for a month after that.

“When did you know, Baekhyun?” 

Baekhyun looked genuinely happy despite his tired and puffy face when he sunk down into the tub further and massaged his hands around Chanyeol's thighs. “At the fashion week party your company sponsored - in London, do you remember? I was so drunk… I got so drunk and I tried to convince you to have sex with me so hard. And I sobbed because I thought you wouldn’t want me… but then you practically carried me to your hotel room and we argued so hard…”

“You’re so loud when you’re mad at me,” Chanyeol laughed quietly into his ear, pressing a kiss to the spot. “You yelled at me until you threw up. As if I was horrible for not taking advantage of you, I know you’re a little monster for intimacy, but you don’t need to _yell,”_ he teased, kissing Baekhyun’s pulse and bringing a wet hand up to rub his soft chest.

Baekhyun breathed a quiet laugh and nodded, “I’m sorry, baby.” 

“It’s been like.. what? Nine years? Now you want to apologize for that?” Chanyeol laughed, “You sweet thing, don’t even worry about it.” 

“I am worried, Chanyeol.” 

Chanyeol's expression dulled at the tone. Sighing and pressing his forehead into Baekhyun’s shoulder as he lingered fingers around his torso.

“Baby,” Baekhyun continued with an edge that suggested any moment now he would begin to cry, “I’m sorry that I have a temper, and I’m sorry that all this keeps happening. I… it looks so bad for your company, it looks so bad for us, b-but.. I'm.. I’m just sorry, you never asked for this-“

 _“And you think you did?”_ Chanyeol scoffed and searched for Baekhyun’s hand beneath the water, “Look at this,” He requested, taking Baekhyun’s slender fingers in his hand to pet his ring, “Tell me what it is, angel.” 

Baekhyun sniffled and Chanyeol instantly released his hand in order to wrap both arms around him and kiss what he could reach of the side of his pretty face.

_“.. w-wedding ring.”_

“That’s right, and it means I love you so much. No matter what. So long as you love me too.” 

Baekhyun made a noise similar to a dry sob and dug his nails into Chanyeol’s thighs that lay on either side of him, “L-Love you.” 

“I know. I know. Sh, love bug, nothing anyone can say to me will make me not love you. Do you understand that?” 

Baekhyun nodded quickly, his hair falling over his headband when he leaned his head down to rub his eyes. “I-I want to sleep.” 

Chanyeol cooed at him and pulled him closer to his chest, “Okay, honey. We can get you some sleeping medicine.” 

“Yeol?” He mumbled wetly, scrubbing near violently at his eyes trying to keep the tears at bay as Chanyeol scratched his scalp. “C-Can you touch me?” 

“Sh, of course, of course, we can tire you out if you want.” He soothed, fingers dancing their way down his husband's body, “Just stop crying, okay? You’re so exhausted and don’t even know it, sweetheart.” 

Baekhyun licked his lips and nodded frantically, turning his head to the side to kiss Chanyeol firmly, wet palm coming to clasp his cheek.

Chanyeol found Baekhyun partially hard already and curled a hand around his erection to pump it to hardness. 

He wondered if Baekhyun had been thinking about other things during their talk. Probably seeing as there was very much he wanted to get off his mind right now.

“What were you daydreaming about?” He teased, voice muffled against his slick mouth, “Hm?” 

Baekhyun leaned his forehead onto Chanyeol’s with a soft moan, scratching his nails on Chanyeol's thighs, “Y-You brought up before..” 

“Mhm?”

“And.. I remembered.. first time together.” Baekhyun whimpered a bit and the water jostled when he raised a leg to toss over the side of the tub, water dripping onto the floor loudly from his toes. “Y-You cleaned me up after, why?”

Chanyeol frowned, releasing Baekhyun’s cock to instead blindly search beneath the water and press fingers against his entrance, licking his lips and trying to control himself when his husband twitched a bit as his fingertip massaged his hole.

Water wasn't the best lubricant, so he had to be extra careful when pressing a finger into his pussy. “Sh, sh, I know,” Chanyeol soothed, other arm coming around Baekhyun's chest and petting his hard nipples, “Faster if we do it this way, love bug.” 

When Baekhyun was relaxing against him again due to the kisses placed on his ear and neck, Chanyeol answered while fingering his pussy with a single long finger, “Because it was the right thing to do. I made a mess of you, of course it’s my responsibility to clean it up.” 

“It- it's still so nice- _hng-“_ Baekhyun clenched his fists utop Chanyeol's lap when the finger massaged directly into his prostate, licking at his pink lips and squirming against him.

Chanyeol was already hard now, and if he hadn’t been before he would have been forced to be when Baekhyun moved against him like this.

But that wasn’t a priority. His priority was to make sure Baekhyun had an orgasm so good he slept a few hours at least.

Because he knew when Baekhyun woke up, things would be just as terrible for his husband. He really ought to hide the electronics from him for a bit. But it was useless, they couldn’t avoid real life forever.

“Kiss me.” 

Chanyeol leaned down to accept soft lips against his within a second of the request, smiling against his lips and letting his husband lick into his mouth. Baekhyun loved kissing the _most._ All the time. He couldn’t go a single day without snuggling into Chanyeol’s lap for kisses. 

His tongue ran all over Chanyeol's tongue, and the younger moaned when Baekhyun sucked his bottom lip between his own, bringing his unoccupied hand to Baekhyun’s cheek when he felt dampness on his face.

 _“Baek..”_ Chanyeol stopped everything, removing his hands from between his legs despite Baekhyun’s sob-like protest. “Sh, I know, baby. It’s not your fault.” 

The smaller squirmed to turn around in his lap, water sloshing around as Baekhyun dropped his head against Chanyeol’s shoulder, sniffling, “- don't stop-“

“You're _crying.”_ Chanyeol worried, brushing his palms over Baekhyun’s smooth butt.

“B-Because I love you, I want you.” 

He sighed as Baekhyun sobbed into his chest. “I love you too, angel. I’ll bring you to bed, sweetheart. Please stop feeling so guilty, nothing is your fault.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun was looking for a distraction - that’s why he wanted to be sexual at such a strange time, ChanBaek are just so close that Chanyeol knew what he was doing right away
> 
> And I can’t believe I have to say this, but this is my only currently ongoing fic (other than the new hunger games one) so I’ll say it here, please think about what you send me in CC/ Comment before sending it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol had only been to Baekhyun's shoots a number of times. His husband was really gorgeous - not a shocker - but every time he went he turned out to be more of a distraction than helpful.

Baekhyun was a little monster when he wanted to be, sending him heart eyes and giggly lip bites.

It was ridiculous how sexy his husband could be.

Also, Chanyeol felt a rush of satisfaction when the staff cooed at them and murmured how cute they were together.

“You heard anything yet?” Kyungsoo asked, tossing a coffee down beside Chanyeol’s work laptop.

Chanyeol was sitting on a leather sofa behind the shoot set, leaning over his lap to check documents because unfortunately he couldn’t just focus all his attention on how gorgeous his husband was

“Not yet,” He muttered, leaning back into the couch to sigh and check his watch, “I released the statement only a while ago, so I’m not sure when they’ll have it up.” 

Ever since the incident with the paparazzi storming them on their date days prior, Chanyeol was  _ stressed. _ But both of them couldn’t just not work for this long - Baekhyun felt like he would basically be letting the paparazzi win if he stayed out of the limelight.

So, the most Chanyeol could do right now was release an official statement warning that he would be taking legal action against verbal abuse of himself and Baekhyun. In fact, he had worded it as  _ “Any inappropriate use of the Park-Byun image will face lawsuit for defamation.”  _

He knew it wouldn’t stop people from doing it, but Baekhyun always seemed more relaxed when Chanyeol stuck his rather aggressive scowl into the media in defense of him. 

Baekhyun could  _ fight,  _ he could scream and make a scene, he’d once even gotten into a “scandal” for accusing a reporter of stalking Chanyeol on air to which it was a  _ he said she said  _ sort of situation. 

But Baekhyun never liked to speak up when the “evidence” was too strong against him, like he knew no matter what he said he’d been painted in a bad light already.

Chanyeol raised his chin, feeling eyes into the side of his face and turned to notice a teenager staring into him, the boy instantly went red faced and ducked his head.

“Hey, is that Baekhyun’s assistant?”

“Yeah. Baekhyun calls him Jun, his name is Yejun.” 

Chanyeol was bad with names, he knew Baekhyun had spoken of the boy before but it completely went over his head.

“Yejun,” Chanyeol called, digging in his pocket for cash he knew was in there, “Can you come here a second?” 

Yejun’s eyes went wide and he scattered to his feet, bowing a few times with visual terror on his face. “M-Mr. Park! Yes, yes, hello! Uh… uh… big fan!” 

Chanyeol laughed, but this reaction wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the other assistants Baekhyun had in the past. One girl he’d met had fainted against him when he asked her to go get them coffee. 

Turned out she was a huge fan, obviously, but Chanyeol was nearly positive Baekhyun got rid of her so quick after that because his husband could be a bit jealous. 

“Can you run to the cafe down the street? The one with the puppy logo, Baekhyun loves their muffins.” Chanyeol explained, flipping through cash to hold out a stack, “A chocolate one with an americano please. And then just pick up an assortment for the staff and whatever you think people would want.”

“Chocolate.. g-got it.” The boy nodded up and down, face red and eyes shaking.

Chanyeol just chuckled and delivered a friendly pat to his arm, handing over a bunch of money. “Be careful walking there, kid.”

“I’m not a kid.” 

Chanyeol was taken back, and it seemed Kyungsoo was too because the CEO heard a shocked snicker from Baekhyun’s manager. “Okay, I’m sure you’re not.” He lied, laughing inside because it was obvious this boy was young.

Probably just eighteen if Chanyeol had to guess, much younger than his own nearly thirty years.

_ “Baby! Baby!”  _

Chanyeol forgot about it instantly when his husband was giggling and yelling across the set, hair styled messily, eyes rimmed with heavy liner and a long blue sweater the only cover on his body like a dress.

“Baby!” Baekhyun had a beaming grin, storming past everyone to run at the couch with bare feet padding on the wood floor.

Chanyeol's face spread into a wide grin as he heard a girl behind them coo that they were a  _ cute couple.  _

_ “I’m cold! Cold! Hold me!”  _

He accepted Baekhyun flopping down into his lap with a grin, chuckling and feeling his cold legs through his own jeans, hands moving to hold down the back of his sweater and hugging him. “Aish, I was speaking.” 

“Well now you're speaking to  _ me,”  _ Baekhyun pouted for a kiss, one that Chanyeol pressed against his mouth softly so as not to ruin the lip stain on his peachy mouth. 

“You're a possessive man,” Chanyeol snorted, sitting up in order to remove his coat from where it was laying on the couch behind him. 

They hadn’t expected a shoot so clothingless, but Chanyeol always carried an extra big coat around when with Baekhyun.

“I’m also a  _ needy  _ man,” Baekhyun smiled, squirming to curl his legs around Chanyeol's spine and relying on the other to make sure he stayed appropriately covered.

Which he  _ was  _ because Chanyeol would never give someone a chance to see how pretty his husband was beneath his clothes, draping the coat around him and kissing his temple. “Don't worry, I sent your assistant to go get you a snack.” 

“Then why is he still there?” Kyungsoo drawled.

“Be nice!” Baekhyun yipped and pulled a hand from the coat to reach over and hit Kyungsoo who was eyeing the teen. 

Chanyeol squeezed him a bit with warning, Baekhyun was too sweet for his own good. He paid the assistant, it wasn’t rude to ask him to do a job, but Baekhyun was a child at heart that unrealistically wanted everyone to like him and be his friend.

That thought hurt Chanyeol's chest considering everything going on. 

“Jun,” Baekhyun murmured, twisting a bit to look at the assistant, he just stood there  _ staring  _ at them with a thinking face. “Can you also get an iced tea for my husband?” He requested. “Please and thank you.” 

_ “Sweet angel,”  _ Chanyeol smiled and kissed his hair.

Kyungsoo gagged a noise and sighed as he jumped up, “I’ll go help the kid - only because I don’t want to be trapped here with you two. Come on, Yejun.” 

Chanyeol eyed Kyungsoo leaving with the teenager before he caught eyes with the boy once more and raised a silent brow.

“Your assistant is weird.” 

“He’s  _ new,”  _ Baekhyun murmured softly, eyes uninterested in the topic as he snuggled against Chanyeol's chest, cold fingers coming to cup his face and kiss his lips again. 

“You're gonna get yelled at,” Chanyeol laughed, already waiting for Minseok to walk over here and scream his head off at Baekhyun ruining his makeup.

“Don't care, kissing time.” 

“Do you even know what  _ public  _ is?” 

_ “Nope. Don't care. Kissy!”  _

Chanyeol snickered and began to run his hands over his cold legs under the coat, humming to himself as he cuddled Baekhyun to his chest. 

“Hey. Chan?” 

Chanyeol turned his head to press a kiss to Baekhyun’s temple with an acknowledging noise as his husband played with the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Do you want to pick up dinner later?” 

Laughing, he grabbed Baekhyun’s waist and gently urged him to sit back so he could look at him.

He didn’t know why, but Baekhyun seemed  _ extra  _ cute today, and he had no limit to his cuteness and smacked him playfully on the chest with his long sleeve which made Chanyeol want to coddle him harder.

“We can get dinner.” Chanyeol snickered and grabbed his sleeve covered hand to pretend to bite at his fingers, but that just made Baekhyun’s eyes shine happier. 

“I really like when you come to work with me.” Baekhyun muttered, smiling so big his cheeks met his eyes. “I feel better.” 

Chanyeol clicked his tongue because in the back of his mind he was reminded that Baekhyun shouldn’t  _ have  _ to have him here to be comfortable. But mostly he was just flattered by his sweet comments today.

A few days of coddling and avoiding the internet - since Chanyeol ended up having to take his phone away - made Baekhyun seem like he hadn’t a care in the world.

But he did. And Chanyeol knew he did because even in the car Baekhyun had his hood pulled over his head and slipped down in his seat at every red light, like he didn’t want to get caught even with his own husband.

Which was ridiculous, but Chanyeol truthfully wasn’t in the mood to deal with the ridicule either.

“I know, I wish I could come with you more.” Chanyeol murmured, looking down at Baekhyun playing with the ring on his finger, “But _ ,  _ you know I’m always available for you, right, angel? Anytime. I don’t care if we’re busy.” 

“I know, baby…” 

It didn’t sound all that genuine so Chanyeol tsked and gently bumped beneath Baekhyun’s chin with his pointer finger, lifting his head and pressing his thumb just below his bottom lip.

“We said we were going to have a good day, Baek.” The younger stated softly, voice hushed because he wasn’t sure if people were listening and personally he’d rather not air all of their privacy here, but for the most part it was just people changing the background for the next shoot, so Chanyeol was pretty sure they had other things to worry about.

Well, except for Minseok who kept sending him the stink eye from across the room, but Chanyeol wasn’t as concerned about Baekhyun’s hair and makeup being out of place.

He cared much more about Baekhyun having a good day.

“I  _ am..  _ I’m having a good day, my love.” Baekhyun argued, leaning over to press his head beneath Chanyeol’s jaw, “I would tell you if I wasn’t, you know that.” 

Chanyeol was tired of Baekhyun making little of things. He’d just spent days locked in their house crying, he deserved to have an actual good day, not one he claimed was good just because Chanyeol came to work with him to watch his back.

“God, we really need a vacation,” Chanyeol sighed, pressing his chin to the top of Baekhyun’s hair, “Let's take a trip when things calm down.” 

“Can we go to Japan again?” 

At the semi-cheerful question, Chanyeol smiled and cupped the back of his head, “Of course, babe.” 

Baekhyun hummed a happy noise and squeezed his waist, simply content to keep laying on him as they listened to the staff rushing about. 

They only began to care about their surroundings when the door to the shooting room swung open once again and Kyungsoo looked like he aged about five years from the scowl on his face.

Baekhyun’s managers first course of action was to start yelling about wondering why things weren’t on time, and there was no doubt he and Baekhyun were on his  _ next to scold  _ list.

“Time to work.” Baekhyun sighed into neck.

Chanyeol let him climb off his lap and held the end of his sweater down as Baekhyun took off his coat, just in case it got pulled up, “I’ll talk to Kyungsoo about scheduling a vacation. You just go keep being pretty.” 

Baekhyun laughed and smiled as he leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, fingers messing with a few strands that framed Chanyeol's face. “I’m going to coddle you later.” 

With a snort Chanyeol accepted the few pecks Baekhyun gave him before squeezing his hip. “Okay, sunshine. The sooner you finish, the sooner we can go home and you can do just that.” 

Chanyeol found Baekhyun’s excitement incredibly endearing, he was mostly just glad Baekhyun felt well enough to show up to work in the first place. 

But they should probably calm down on the public adoration, because Baekhyun’s assistant was staring at him awfully hard.

_ God, what a weird kid,  _ Chanyeol mused.


	7. Chapter 7

Baekhyun was sulking because Chanyeol wasn’t around today, but it was because they heard big news this morning. 

Their lawyer said they were going to offer an ultimatum to the paparazzi that had paid for false information - either they released the information to them of the “insider,” so they could sue, or the magazine itself could take the lawsuit.

That had made Baekhyun incredibly happy to hear. But it also placed stress on his shoulders like no other. 

He didn’t really want to face whoever did that, in fact he could live his entire life without knowing… But, Chanyeol would never allow someone to get away with such crude lies.

Baekhyun was embarrassed. He was ashamed. He didn’t want everyone to think of him as some whore.

So it didn’t matter to him whether the persons face was blasted on newspaper articles, anything to clear his name. Anything to clear the accusation. 

It just made his chest hurt knowing that someone would dare to accuse him of that. 

They didn’t _know_ his and Chanyeol’s history. They didn’t know how long Baekhyun had been in love with him before Chanyeol ever even gave him a chance…

Baekhyun always considered himself a hopeless romantic. And he’d always liked expensive things, and Chanyeol had been _so_ expensive - relatively speaking of course - he'd been hard to chase after supposedly.

Baekhyun went after him because there had been rumors. It was back when he was runway modeling and he would hear fellow models murmuring about this _young chairman,_ spreading rumors about Chanyeol's hot and cold attitude towards people.

He slept around, but his standards were so high Baekhyun nearly backed down last minute purely because he'd heard Chanyeol had rejected a model much more popular than him. 

But he didn’t back down. He came up to Chanyeol with his head held high and Chanyeol barely blinked at him. Until he _did_ with this lazy half smile that Baekhyun thought was supposed to be seductive but it was actually very _cute._

Chanyeol still did that smile. He did it when he really wanted something from Baekhyun - usually a hug when it was a long day, or just simply for Baekhyun to acknowledge him.

Baekhyun loved that smile. And he loved the dimples that placed themselves deep into Chanyeol’s cheeks when he laughed. And he loved the deep rumble of his voice.

He loved Chanyeol. He would never try to purposely hurt him. He would _never_ cheat on him.

It wasn’t even a passing thought, it wasn’t a doubt, even when they argued Baekhyun always found himself curling up beside him at the end of the day with a murmured apology.

He got an apology back even if it wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault in the first place. They were just like that together. There was no _I’m right you're wrong,_ it was just _we messed up._

Because they were married and it shouldn’t matter who was right and who was wrong, it was their responsibility - together - to work it out. 

The thought just made him miss Chanyeol more. It was late, he was cold, and he could practically feel how warm their house would be when he stepped inside.

And how warm Chanyeol would be.

Baekhyun was tired. He had makeup remover all over his skin making him feel like an oily mess, he had just changed out of the tank top he'd been forced into for a shoot that was _outside_ during the fucking _winter._

He knew Chanyeol would be pissed once he heard about this one. 

Baekhyun was just glad that tonight he'd shown up to the shoot in one of Chanyeol’s hoodies, because he felt much better now with the scent of his cologne around him. 

_“Where did I…”_ Baekhyun whispered beneath his breath as he searched around the dressing room for his satchel, but he didn’t see it anywhere.

He frowned and figured Kyungsoo must have moved his things around and walked out of the dressing room only to hear muffled talking in the storage room just to the left of his dressing room. 

Baekhyun frowned and pushed the door open. 

_“- man! That's.. that's fucked, why did you have to do that? What the.. you're so creepy! I’m telling you that I won’t keep-“_

“Hey.” Baekhyun smiled, not really registering anything he was hearing seeing as he was absolutely exhausted, “Jun, have you seen my phone? I need to call Chan before I go…” 

The teenager was standing up straight within an instant, he slammed his phone down onto the table beside him and only then did Baekhyun notice his bag sitting there when the things on top rattled.

“Oh,” He laughed quietly and came closer, pushing the long sleeves of the hoodie out of his way as he dug through his bag, “Soo must have moved the stuff out of the way. Hm?” 

“Uh… _yeah._ Baek- Mr. Byun, I’m sorry for being on the phone! I just… I had some family related things going on…” Yejun shuffled in place.

Baekhyun gave a slight shrug and in the dim room his eyes flickered towards the light of Yejun’s cell phone on top of the table.

He raised a brow a bit, because it was strange to label contacts by initials. Plus, who the hell had two last names? _B-K J?_ That didn’t look nice at all.

But who was Baekhyun to judge? He didn’t know this kid, maybe that was what was trendy these days. 

“I don’t mind cell phones,” The model mumbled as he tossed his bag onto his shoulder, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet as he opened his phone up. “Hey… did Soo come use my phone?” He frowned and noticed that his phone was opened onto messages. He'd just posted an Instagram photo about an hour ago, so it was weird of it to be on this. 

Maybe his exhaustion was getting to him.

“I think he said he needed to send a text or something. Maybe I’m just forgetting,” Yejun gave a slight chuckle and pointed towards the door, “It’s late though, you should get home, Mr. Byun. You’ve been working hard all day.” 

Baekhyun made a noise of agreement and rubbed his eye as he walked towards the door, fingers moving fast to send a text to Chanyeol.

They always made sure to send an _on my way_ text that way if the other wasn’t home within a certain amount of time they would know whether to worry or not.

It seemed like such an annoying and even obsessive thing to do, but it wasn’t like that at all.

About two years ago Chanyeol had gotten into a taxi from the airport after an overseas meeting, and of course he didn’t know the driver was hammered. 

But Baekhyun had been afraid when he got home and Chanyeol wasn’t there, he waited half hour. Then an hour. Then _two_ before he frantically began to call.

Chanyeol had been fine. He just suffered a bruise on his chest from the seatbelt when the driver had jumped a curb and rammed the car into the side of a concrete barrier on the highway.

He'd been _so_ lucky though. 

He was lucky it was late out so nobody was on the road to rear end them at the sudden stop. He was lucky that the impact hadn’t been harder. 

Baekhyun just considered him _so fucking lucky._

So they _were_ a bit extra when it came to what they were doing and where each other were, but not in the controlling way, more of the “ _where do I need to call an ambulance if something happens”_ way. 

Baekhyun never experienced that sort of concern prior to dating Chanyeol. His well-being always felt second to being a pretty object on a man's arm.

But with Chanyeol things like image or fancy clothes and looking his _best_ didn’t matter, because neither of them cared about that.

They went on dates in the dead of night in pajamas, sitting in diners and laughing like two teenagers, snuggling at the drive in with their legs unable to fit properly in the backseat, and Baekhyun fully knew that paparazzi snuck photos of him taking out the trash in Chanyeol's clothes that fit like gowns on him.

He didn’t care. 

There was no reason to care about what he looked like when Chanyeol was the only person who’s opinion mattered, and he happened to find him prettiest when bare faced and in normal clothes, clothes that Baekhyun was _comfortable_ in, nothing like the flashy jewelry that was too heavy on his skin his exes expected him to wear.

Chanyeol was really adamant about him being himself when together, especially at first. 

Before dating Chanyeol had no problem with Baekhyun’s face being covered in makeup, and he had no problem with how Baekhyun showed up to his house for sex dressed like it was a fine dinner, but as soon as it was when they were dating it was about comfort.

He used to make deals with Baekhyun - _“I’ll give you a kiss if you go put on a sweatshirt, one you like best.” “I’ll go buy you cookies if you take off that makeup, it looks like it’s irritating your eyes.”_ \- and Baekhyun was grateful for those moments because otherwise he wouldn’t have had the courage to bare it all for him.

Not when Baekhyun had liked him _so_ much and had known that his self worth was based on how attractive he looked. 

In his young eyes back then, he looked best with foundation on that covered the freckle on his nose, because that was “how a model should look - like they have no imperfections.” And he thought he looked best in expensive leather even though the truth was he couldn’t breathe all that well in them.

Chanyeol saw right through him, and Baekhyun supposed maybe that was why he saw right through Chanyeol and his “seductive” smirk immediately.

They were transparent to each other, and it wasn’t a bad thing, it made things easier to work out.

Baekhyun slumped into his car the second he opened the door, sighing as he locked the door and started it up, instantly reaching over to connect his phone to Bluetooth. 

God, he hated driving after night shoots, he always felt like his mind zoned out.

But he felt better when he placed his phone in the holder and heard his car read, _“connecting to Baby…”_

It rang about three times and in that time period Baekhyun had already pulled out of the parking lot and waved his goodbye to Kyungsoo who seemed to be on the phone in his own car.

“Baby,” Baekhyun giggled when the ringing stopped, “I’m on my way home. Starving. Cold. Ready to see you. God, I might just pass out in the garage. You’ll carry me up, won’t you?” He teased.

_“Oh, Baek… B-Baekhyun…”_

Baekhyun’s brows shot _straight up,_ unintentionally leaning closer to his speakers as if needing to reassess the crack to Chanyeol’s voice. “Baby, are you crying? Hey. Sh, I’m on my way. I love you. Are you okay? God I just hope you’re being an emotional drunk right now-“

_“I’m so sorry… I-I should’ve told you sooner. I.. this is my fault-“_

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun warned, hands squeezing the steering wheel, “Don't you give me that guilty tone. I don’t know whether to yell how much I love you or cry, so I don’t know what you think you did, but it wasn’t your fault and you-“

_“Angel.. I-I have some emails to show you.. I- we can’t let this get out. I.. I don’t know how Baek.. someone just sent me some.. some things, and this isn’t.. I can’t just ignore it this time..”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: I’m gonna stop w so much backstory and get to the point  
> Also me: AND ONCE THERE WAS A CAR CRASH
> 
> Did someone say double update? Want a triple update?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I was gonna triple update but fell asleep 😭

There was disbelief in the air. 

Neither of them could believe what they were looking at. Certainly not an email with Baekhyun’s photographs spread all over.

Specifically _nude_ photographs.

These ones weren’t paparazzi taken, thank god, but it was even more embarrassing that these weren’t because they were _purposely_ taken. By Baekhyun. _Not_ for anyone else to see but Chanyeol.

And someone _had._ Someone has either hacked into his iCloud and stole those photos or they’d snuck the pictures _somehow._

Baekhyun had an idea how, but right now his hair was standing up straight and his jaw was clenched.

It was so angering to look at these photographs and feel like he needed to explain himself for them.

He _didn’t._

Chanyeol was his fucking husband, and it just so happened thst he made trips various times of the year overseas where they couldn’t see each other for a bit.

Sometimes it was a day's trip, sometimes it was three weeks. 

Either way, it shouldn’t matter. What mattered was someone had stolen his personal photographs, ones that were so entirely inappropriate and made him feel _ashamed_ of himself.

These were photographs that revealed _everything_ on his body, the dark colored freckle he had on his inner thigh just beside his cock, it revealed old love marks on Baekhyun’s thighs, and panties between his teeth. 

They were to seduce his husband, not some pervert. 

Baekhyun still remembered taking them; he recalled how Chanyeol had been gone only a day but they missed each other.

He even remembered debating between bright pink panties and deep maroon ones, but settled on white ones, because Chanyeol wasn’t there and couldn’t ruin his favorite pair by ripping them off _again._

It disgusted him. Someone had looked through his things. They’d seen the messages he and Chanyeol exchanged, and if they wanted they could have stolen Chanyeol's photographs _too -_ they were _right_ there after all.

But, the only nude photographs in this email were Baekhyun’s, and they were there with a warning in all capital letters. 

**I AM GIVING YOU ONE MORE WEEK. NO MORE GAMES, PARK.**

Baekhyun wasn’t going to break down this time. Chanyeol hadn’t asked for this, nobody asked for this. And when Chanyeol told him about the previous email he would have reacted the same way Chanyeol had. 

Why the _fuck_ would they divorce over what seemed like a threat they got every single day? Why should an outsider's perspective matter? 

“I shouldn’t have asked you for the photos..” Chanyeol said finally, voice quiet, hands tucked between his knees as he sat beside Baekhyun on the couch. His laptop was sitting on the coffee table with the photographs taking over the screen. 

“If I didn’t ask… we wouldn’t have had this -“

 _“Chanyeol!”_ Baekhyun burst, “That’s such bullshit! You're my fucking husband, if I want to send you pictures of my body then I can! And if… if anyone should feel like shit it’s this fucking dickhead behind this! That’s _sick,_ this.. this has to be like sexual harassment or something! Someone stole my goddamn photos! Fuck-“ 

He sucked in a breath, knowing that he was prone to having a temper when worked up, but in this case it felt _needed._

Still, he breathed a few times and lowered his volume because he knew Chanyeol didn’t like yelling, and they’d spoken about him trying to calm down and be calm when upset before.

“Baby.” Baekhyun sighed, but his hands were shaking with anger as he leaned over to drape an arm around Chanyeol's shoulders. “I _love_ to share myself with you, okay? You're my husband and I love you and trust you, and you would never let something like this happen. Don't feel bad, you know I would _never_ if I was uncomfortable. But they were for _you,_ not some… fucking pervert. That’s why I’m mad, okay? If it were your photos that got out you wouldn’t be blaming me for it, and I wouldn’t be blaming you, Chan. Right now this is between you, me, and… the fucking cops- fuck, we should call the cops-“

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol's eyes were raw and while Baekhyun hadn’t seen him crying it was obvious that at some point he had been.

He hated when Chanyeol cried. It was like watching his strong, protective husband give _up._ And Chanyeol didn’t give up. _Ever._

“You know what the cops will say, they’re just going to say there’s not enough evidence. They _always_ say that…” 

Baekhyun swallowed hard, because he knew the truth was Chanyeol was right. They were never taken seriously.

Really, something huge needed to occur for them to be taken seriously. Something that they had a clear guilty party to blame. It was as if the police wouldn’t even put in the effort to help them clear their names.

Baekhyun shifted to sit against the couch with a furrowed brow in thought - and in anger - leaning his elbow onto the cushion beside him to hold his head up.

He hated the way Chanyeol looked so small when there was tension in the room. Regardless if it wasn’t between them, he knew Chanyeol in general felt uncomfortable.

“Come here.” 

“Baekhyun, I’m way bigger than you.” 

_“Tsk,”_ Baekhyun raised his brows and patted his lap, “Get over here, my love. Or god help me I’ll go yell off the balcony again. What this time.. hm? Maybe an _I love Park Chanyeol!”_

Chanyeol's lip quirked up a small bit before he sighed dramatically and scooted over to drape himself across Baekhyun’s front like a rather heavy blanket.

“Who’s the cuddle bug now?” Baekhyun mumbled, smiling as Chanyeol laid his face down in the crook of his neck.

“You’re ridiculous,” The younger replied, curling arms around Baekhyun’s waist, “What should we do, Baek?” 

“We sue. Isn’t that our only option?” Baekhyun replied, voice sounding cold even to his own ears as he pet the back of Chanyeol’s head gently, letting him silently know there was no reason to get uncomfortable.

 _“Yeah.”_ Chanyeol sighed.

Baekhyun chewed on his lip before petting down Chanyeol's back towards his pant pockets, “Let me see the original email again.” 

Chanyeol hummed a noise and shifted to roll over so he was half leaning on Baekhyun’s shoulder and half just draped lazily across the cushions, giving Baekhyun access to his left pocket so he could fish out his phone.

Baekhyun sucked on his bottom lip as he unlocked Chanyeol's phone, blindly bringing a hand back into his husband's hair to scratch at his scalp.

“A month ago?” 

“Mhm, right before… you know, that rumor.” 

Baekhyun deflated a small bit, but continued to pet Chanyeol’s hair so he didn’t give himself away.

Of course, that didn’t work, even though Chanyeol didn’t comment on it, Baekhyun knew the arm moving to lay over his hips was his way of saying _I’m right here._

His reaction to the rumor versus this was much more emotional, but that was because anything that could harm Chanyeol hurt him twice as much.

Nude photographs would hurt his reputation if things got out of hand, and Baekhyun would likely cry and hide away again out of fear the media would try to spin their crazy stories, but Baekhyun didn’t have the best reputation up until now anyway.

They always went after him for things, always looking for a story, and he knew it was because Chanyeol was a much harder target to go after. People didn’t necessarily care about a businessman’s private life, and in a way Baekhyun felt like he’d sucked Chanyeol into his drama.

But it wasn’t like he asked for this. Not at all. 

“You know what’s weird.”

“What, handsome?” Baekhyun whispered.

Chanyeol sat up, reaching for his phone to scroll through, feeling Baekhyun shift onto his knees to drape over his back and see over his shoulder.

There was a light kiss placed below Chanyeol’s ear before Baekhyun curled his arm around his neck loosely, just pressing close for comfort.

“There’s this weird name at the bottom.” Chanyeol muttered, “Like, at the very bottom. I don’t know, I found it strange.” 

The elder found his jaw clenching just as it had earlier when he read the message, but Baekhyun had skimmed and taken Chanyeol's summary instead, because his husband had been much more worked up about the newest email instead.

It pissed him off though. Baekhyun had been through _a lot_ of incidents that made him feel like he was less than a person.

As a model he was used to feeling like a dress up doll, then the paparazzi began to harass him as if he had no personal space, and his past relationships saw him as some bedazzled arm candy.

But nothing made him feel more like an object than reading someone try to demand Chanyeol give him up, as if it was _that_ easy. As if it was a _sign on the dotted line and I’m his new owner._

Like _hell_ Baekhyun would ever let that happen, he wasn’t anyone’s to have. He wasn’t just something to give away like that. 

And if Chanyeol would have ever tried to approach him and actually try to divorce him - as if such a thing was possible - Baekhyun would have argued until his voice was hoarse and then he’d wake up the next morning and do it all again, because he wouldn’t ever be able to just get over Chanyeol as the email suggested.

From an outsiders point of view maybe it truly looked like their relationship was that fragile. To them it looked like Baekhyun got caught up in affairs every year, or that they’d broken up “ _again.”_

But anyone close to them knew, and more importantly _they_ knew that the thought of them even arguing enough to split up wasn’t even funny. It was so entirely far from what really happened behind closed doors. 

“Oh- holy.. Fuck. Yeol.” Baekhyun cried, jolting up straight and grabbing Chanyeol’s wrist to bring the phone closer to himself, “Fuc- Baby. Babe.. it’s fucking Yejun.” 

“Huh?”

“The- _the-“_ Baekhyun hissed and tapped his finger aggressively at the initials, “It’s fucking Yejun. I saw him with these. Ah- I can’t remember, he fucking had these initials on him.. like.. I just remember seeing him and them and _fuck! That mother fuck- I’m having Kyungsoo fire him!”_

“Hey! No, no, Baekhyun.” Chanyeol snatched his phone away before Baekhyun could give Kyungsoo a call, cupping his cheek, “Babe. If that’s true then he would release your photos immediately-“

“I don’t care about that.” 

“You don’t right now because you’re mad. But you will. You certainly will.” 

Baekhyun slumped down in defeat, leaning over to rest his forehead against Chanyeol's chest with a sigh. “Then what do I do? I can’t look at that kid again..” 

It went silent for a few moments, Baekhyun dug his fingers into Chanyeol's t-shirt and waited anxiously.

“When’s your next schedule?” Chanyeol whispered finally, grabbing Baekhyun’s hips and shifting him onto his lap.

“Um…” The smaller leaned close to curl against him in an instant, knees spread around his hips and warm breath meeting Chanyeol's face when he laid his forehead gingerly down onto his husbands. “I have two days off, but then I have a night shoot, it’s just at the studio on Sixth. It’s over at um… eight pm.” 

“Good.” Chanyeol grinned, nuzzling their noses together a small bit with an accomplished look on his face, “You're going to wait for me at the back entrance at eight where the cameras are pointed and confront him, verbal confessions are undeniable and if he’s as obsessed with you as these suggest he’ll fall for it easily. My angel is good at playing pretend.” 

“I’m gonna kick his ass.” 

Chanyeol laughed and brought both hands up to cup his face, “Let’s get the confession first, _then_ you can whoop his ass, love bug.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 2 more chs left; next chapter is A ROLLERCOASTER
> 
> Next chapter will be up tonight!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: This chapter describes an assault, violence, and traumatic shock
> 
> If you want to skip this chapter you’re welcome to, but I recommend you read the second half of the chapter from the *** on so you get the idea of what happened, if you don’t want to, comment below and I’ll gladly fill you in!

It was 7:54 pm.

Baekhyun was having an amazing day today, but also a slightly annoyed day. Well, he’d been upset coming into work for one reason and one reason only.

Yejun hadn’t showed up. 

Kyungsoo informed him that the eighteen year old had put in his leave that morning. He'd left a single note addressed to Baekhyun informing him that he was sorry he had to take an early leave, but his brother had a mental illness and he was needed at home more often.

He’d signed it to _Mr. Park Baekhyun,_ and Baekhyun found himself scoffing at him finally using his last name.

But a little voice in the back of his head reminded him that Yejun genuinely seemed like a nervous wreck more than half the time so it was possible that he just remembered his other last name due to the media always labeling him as Byun.

Baekhyun had no idea why he was trying to find excuses for the boy, he could have ruined his life.

But something just sat wrong about the thought of blaming a mere eighteen year old for this manipulative blackmail. It was a horrible plan, admittedly, but it was blackmail nonetheless.

The model dropped his head to look down at his phone as he pushed the back door of the studio open; he hadn’t had a chance to send Chanyeol a message letting him know the plan was a no go, he’d been too busy, so he stepped out into the cold and saw his breath in the air as he texted.

**Baby ♥️: Around the corner, be there in a minute, gorgeous**

**My Love 💝: I have sad news 😞**

**My Love 💝: Or??? It might be good news, I haven’t decided yet**

**My Love 💝: Either way, I’m in a good mood!! Let’s take a trip to the restauran**

Before Baekhyun could finish his text there was a hand wrapping around his mouth and he immediately dropped his phone when a second hand grabbed his wrist.

 _“Stay still, sweetheart. It’s just me.”_ A deep voice barked into his ear.

Like _hell_ that was going to happen. 

Baekhyun shrieked and elbowed his attacker as hard as he could, the hand over his mouth moved over his mouth _and_ nose and he gagged at the smell of cigarettes on the person's palm.

“Hey! It’s just me!” 

The model began to kick out when the person moved him off of the step just outside of the back door. 

Baekhyun’s heart rate went sky high when he realized there was nobody else in this parking lot, there were only three cars, and he was pretty sure this person was trying to get him into one.

The hand around his wrist wasn’t restraining the other hand so Baekhyun reached behind himself and grabbed ahold of the first thing he could, which apparently was hair seeing as the man cursed when he yanked it.

He could feel strands ripping out but Baekhyun continued pulling until the hand around his mouth was removed, but what greeted him was a hard _push._

So hard Baekhyun felt the wind get knocked out of him and he wheezed as he fell face first onto the pavement, forearms catching his fall but barely. What really helped was probably the thick padding of his coat.

“What’s wrong with you! It’s time to go home, Baekhyun! It’s time to go home, I’ve waited long enough! You have to come home!” 

Baekhyun had no idea who this was. The voice sounded too old and too gravely to be Yejun, not to mention the teenager was built like a stick, and this person certainly wasn’t.

He'd just knocked the wind out of him from a simple _push,_ and Baekhyun could feel his ribs stinging from where the hands had been placed during the shove.

“P-Please!” Baekhyun yelped when he felt a hand grab his ankle, it _stung,_ this person was angry. He felt his ankle throbbing at the yanks as he scraped his nails on the pavement to try and crawl away.

An arm wrapped around his waist and Baekhyun screamed and kicked when he was lifted up like he weighed absolutely nothing to the person, he was lightheaded and out of breath but tried to squirm like hell - flailing, kicking, hitting.

At one point he heard hushing beneath his crying, and Baekhyun felt his eyes widen more in realization.

The blackmailer was here to get him. This stalker was trying to kidnap him. It didn’t take a genius to find out why.

The model opened his mouth to release a scream, one that took all his energy, and one that echoed so much that it made his kidnapper growl and Baekhyun was shocked when a rough hand grabbed his neck, cutting off his yell.

“Why won’t you just calm down! I’m goin’ easy on you! Can't you tell I want what’s best-“

White headlights burned Baekhyun’s eyes, he slammed them shut and took the chance to blindly hit behind him. 

When the man dropped him, likely out of shock more than anything, Baekhyun winced when his ankle hit the ground, but scrambled to try and get away.

“What the f- Baek! Baekhyun!” 

Baekhyun _wailed,_ flinching when Chanyeol grabbed his arm to pull him up. His eyes still felt foggy from the sudden burst of white at him from so close, but he knew Chanyeol’s voice, and that was enough.

 _“Ch-Ch..”_ Baekhyun stuttered, face red, tears painting his face as he brought his hands up to rub his eyes, _“Chanyeol!”_

And then the heat of Chanyeol was gone from beside him, and he sobbed harder despite knowing Chanyeol would never leave him to be harmed somewhere. 

_“You attacked my husband!”_ Chanyeol roared as he rushed towards the attacker. His face was red and all the veins stuck out in his face and neck.

Baekhyun hadn’t gotten a chance to see his attacker, it was incredibly dark out here until Chanyeol's car showed up, but now that he was standing on the other side of the car where the headlights pointed right at the man he could see him.

He was _huge._ He was a round man with height that rivaled Chanyeol's, he was balding, but despite that his face looked youthful and young. 

And he was no match for Chanyeol. Even if he’d just hurt Baekhyun moments before there was zero chance for him considering Chanyeol was absolutely _enraged_ and he, unlike Baekhyun, was all muscle mass and not caught off guard.

Baekhyun saw the first hit coming, but he hadn’t expected it would be like this.

“Stay out of our relationship!” The attacker cried. “It’s already been established that he is mine! I gave you an easy way out, Park!” 

Chanyeol swung before he even replied, and then he _swung_ and _swung._ And Baekhyun cried harder because he never could have pictured this before - this sort of rage from Chanyeol.

_Ever._

The word violence and Chanyeol were polar opposites.

There wasn’t much Baekhyun could do.. there wasn’t much he _wanted_ to do. He didn’t want to stop it; he didn’t want it to continue either, but he didn’t want to set this man free.

Baekhyun felt a rush of disgust rush over him and balled his fists up beside his ears because even Chanyeol and profanity didn’t match, but it sure sounded like he was a professional now.

His lips were shaking as he finally worked up the nerve to approach the opened driver’s side door, the car was beeping, signalling that the door was ajar, but everything merged and made Baekhyun sound like he was underwater. 

His hands dialed for the police before he even registered, he only realized when the female operator said for the second time, _“Are you in need of help?”_

“M-My…” Baekhyun swallowed and brought a hand up to cover his ear, “My husband is gonna kill someone.”

_“Sir? Can you repeat that?”_

“He- it's not his f-fault.. he.. the guy.. I think he groped me.. I.. I’m sorry, my.. my head is spinning.. he tried to kidnap me… it-it’s in my defense-“

“ _Sir, the police are on the way. I need you to stay on the line. But I need you to speak clearly, did you just say someone tried to kidnap you? Is the person within your vicinity? What are they doing now?”_

Baekhyun blinked groggily and turned his head to look through the windshield.

He swallowed and felt his stomach churn at the amount of blood on the ground, but there was no more hitting. Instead, Chanyeol was holding the man on the ground, chest heaving, not looking away from the attacker despite him being unmoving.

“He got him.” 

_“Who?”_

“M-My husband…” Baekhyun trailed off with tired eyes, “I… I want to go home, I-“

_“Sir. Stay up, did you happen to hit your head? You could be concussed…”_

“I don’t know!” Baekhyun cried, “I don’t know! I don’t..”

He dropped the phone down into his lap when he heard the sirens. Slumping over his lap to hold his face and wiping his tears. His entire body felt like it was buzzing in the same way someone’s leg would feel when they laid on it weird. Like he was numb. 

The ambulance arrived on scene first, a female EMT approached him first, but Baekhyun barely saw much more than her uniform before bursting into relieved sobs and accepting her arm for help standing up.

Baekhyun didn’t know what was going on. He saw the EMT’s rushing around. They gave him a blanket and removed his shoes to look at his ankle. 

At one point they shined light in his eyes and the female murmured, “He’s in shock, let’s get him another blanket. Someone get him some warmer clothes!” 

A second ambulance arrived moments after the police arrived and Baekhyun still stared blankly at his socks as he sat on the back of the ambulance. There were murmurs passing around. Police were putting orange cones out and some storming into the building.

But they weren’t helpful for Baekhyun’s condition.

“We need him to fill out an accident report ASAP, see if the paramedics have him talking.” 

“Was it a circumstantial attack?” 

“Byun Jeungmin. Wasn’t that guy wanted for 5150* a couple weeks ago? Sounds familiar.” 

“We’re going to have to take them in for questioning-“

_“Let me go! I said let me the fuck go! That’s my husband, get off me!”_

Baekhyun’s head shot up, arms wrapped around his waist as he watched Chanyeol push a police officer out of the way.

He felt better knowing Chanyeol was here. Even if there was blood on his jaw and clothes. And even if his hands looked like they’d hastily been cleaned off by dumping a bottle of water on them.

Chanyeol was cupping his face in an instant, running his palms down his cheeks with his eyes blown wide, “Baekhyun, baby, you're okay. You're okay, aren’t you? God-“ He grabbed Baekhyun’s head and pulled it to his chest, knees bent down to rest at the same level as him, “I love you so much. Y-You're okay, _right? Right, angel?”_

Baekhyun shifted to move for the first time since he’d been moved here, accepting the kiss to his forehead and bringing a hand outside of the blanket to grab Chanyeol’s shirt. “ ‘m okay.” 

Chanyeol laughed wetly, eyes glossy as he nodded into Baekhyun’s temple before sniffling. “Not gonna let you get hurt again.” 

“Yeol?” 

“Yes, angel?” 

“I’m so tired..” Baekhyun whispered into his shoulder, “I.. I’m so tired. I want to sleep…” 

_“Get the two to the hospital and ready them for interviews.”_ A police radio went off them, buzzing in their ears. 

Baekhyun latched his hand around Chanyeol tighter, “You’ll be with me?” 

“I’m not letting them separate us. I swear.” 

*** 

Chanyeol had to get three stitches in his left hand, right at the knuckles.

Baekhyun had a sprained ankle. He had multiple contusions to his ribs and forearms. He had abrasions to his knees and palms. 

All in all, it wasn’t too bad considering there was no more major damage. And things could have been _much_ worse.

The hardest part was the rigorous questioning they received. For Baekhyun it felt like he was experiencing the assault over and _over_ again every time someone asked him to repeat it.

After about the sixth time Baekhyun recalled new information, that he felt a hand run over the front of his jeans and he’d been met with speculatory looks that made him burst into tears. As if they didn’t believe him.

The female paramedic on scene came to his defense seeing as she had to account for her versions of the events too, and mentioned that psychological shock can make it difficult to remember all of the details immediately. 

Chanyeol had been immediately enraged by the new detail, so much so that he asked for their lawyer on the spot and claimed he and Baekhyun wouldn’t be speaking more until she arrived.

At least it gave them time to sleep. It was already six in the morning. 

Hospital beds were cramped and he and Chanyeol had their own cots, but considering everything that happened in the past ten hours, there was no way they’d be separating.

“They said he changed his last name to Byun.” Baekhyun whispered, hoarse voice cutting through the hospital room. 

He curled his fingers around Chanyeol's bandaged hand that rested on his chest, staring up at the blue light blinking periodically beside the door. 

“I know. I heard them too, sunshine.” 

“His name is Byun - Kim Jeungmin. He.. he changed his last name to mine.” 

Chanyeol released a heavy breath into the nape of his neck, resting pressed against the wall of the room and his right leg over Baekhyun’s as he squeezed him back into his chest so he wouldn’t fall off. “I know.” 

“Were you going to kill him?” 

“I don’t know, Baek. It looked like he was trying to kill _you_ when I pulled up. I.. _fuck,_ I don’t regret shit. Did you hear what he was saying? He's delusional. He won’t be fit to stand trial - you heard what the police said, he’s had five 5150* calls in the past year. _Five,_ Baek.” 

Baekhyun brought Chanyeol’s fingers to his lips, pressing a barely there kiss onto them, “They said Yejun turned himself in when they arrived at the house. I.. Chanyeol.. I can’t believe… I don’t.. it’s all just so crazy.” 

“Well, it was his brother after all, he probably had no idea what to do… he’s just a kid, he followed what his big brother wanted him to do.” 

Swallowing, Baekhyun twisted around on the cot with _a lot_ of effort so he wouldn’t fall off, the hard bed made a squeaky noise from the plastic that was over the mattress and when Chanyeol laughed a small bit Baekhyun had too also.

For the first time all day.

He sighed and pressed his forehead against Chanyeol's, wincing when the younger’s hand laid too heavy against one of his bruised ribs.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Sh, it’s okay.” Baekhyun whispered, gently moving his palm over his hospital gown again, this time over his hip than his waist. “It’s just sore. But I want you close.” 

Chanyeol made a quiet noise of agreement and ran his nose across the bridge of Baekhyun's affectionately. “Are you scared?” 

“I was. But I think it was just… it was all so sudden, I don’t know.. I almost felt like.. like he didn’t mean to keep hurting me, but he was frustrated and I-I almost feel _bad_ in a way. Like there was something wrong with him, you know? And it feels like… maybe it’s not his fault. I’m not saying I’m not upset, I am. I want him to go where he can get help. But I don’t think he’s a _criminal_ per say. I think he genuinely didn’t know what was going on… he didn’t know reality. The reality that I didn’t know him. Is that weird? That I feel bad?” 

Chanyeol chuckled breathily, thumb rubbing back and forth over his gown before giving the smallest shake of his head. “I want to say yes. He just assaulted you. Tried to kidnap you. But.. but knowing you and your heart of gold I'm not shocked. You're not weird. Just hopeful and kind. On the other hand I’m _not,_ so Baek, I’m not going easy on this. Okay? He’s going to get what he deserves if that’s prison then okay and if it’s a mental hospital even better.” 

“... okay..” 

“Okay.” Chanyeol mimicked, pressing a gentle kiss to Baekhyun’s eyelid, “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Baekhyun yawned and nuzzled into his neck, “Wake me when this is all done with.” 

_“Will do, angel.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *5150 is the penal code for someone with a mental health disorder being a danger to themselves and others, people (sadly) usually refer to is when someone is labeled “crazy”


	10. Chapter 10

Yejun was an accomplice, there was no hesitation to that.

But he was also just a kid. He was a kid who grew up with an older brother diagnosed with Narcissistic Personality Disorder, Bipolar Disorder, and another disorder Baekhyun had never heard of: _Obsessive Love Disorder._

Apparently, it was a diagnosable disorder in which an individual was convinced they were in love with a stranger, and that said stranger reciprocated the feelings.

Baekhyun had never heard of it before, but from what he understood Yejun’s brother had forced him into both sneaking the personal photos of Baekhyun _and_ stealing personal information from Baekhyun’s cell phone like the photographs, Chanyeol's personal information, and even both of their families.

The police told them that Yejun was being cooperative and admitting to his wrongdoing and some part of Baekhyun felt _bad_ for what had happened; he was only eighteen and he had so much life cut out for him. 

It wasn’t on him and Chanyeol to decide the outcome though, all they did was provide the evidence and since the premise of the case revolved around Jeungmin’s obsession with Baekhyun the court thought it best if he didn’t stand trial.

Instead, if Jeungmin was competent to stand trial - which was not likely - their attorney would take their place.

In the meantime they recovered. 

Chanyeol had a hard time not breaking his stitches for the first week or two and worked from home and Baekhyun took a very well needed break. 

It was nearly entertaining how the media was feeding off of this news though, even going as far as to publicize _apology_ articles to them. Well - not exactly apologizing - but basically issuing articles that debunked their _own_ past articles.

Pointing out that he and Chanyeol had been caught on their cell phones at the exact same times, posting photographs of them on dates from months ago that _coincidentally_ were nowhere to be seen when Baekhyun was being accused of cheating. 

And then they slapped an eye catching title on there, something like _Ten times the Park’s made us envious of their love._

They were vultures. _Really._

Baekhyun was just happy to get a break. They really needed it.

So they did what they wanted to do for months.

Dropped everything to get some privacy.

In Japan, nobody cared who he was. Nobody cared who Chanyeol was. People were too involved in their own lives and not missing the subway to pay any attention to the two of them.

He and Chanyeol had been here three days; they rented out an Airbnb and splurged on one that had a pool, a maid, even a balcony if they wanted to see the night lights.

It was the only piece of relief Baekhyun felt in a long, long time. 

Even before all of this he had spurstic bouts of depression, especially when he was hassled by the media, but people seemed to _finally_ be taking them seriously.

At least that’s what it looked like from the various worried and apologetic comments people were posting onto his social media accounts. The last thing uploaded was this adorable photo of Baekhyun biting at Chanyeol's cheek from about two months ago.

It was blurry and hard to see what was going on because Chanyeol wouldn’t keep still, but Baekhyun loved that picture and was happy to see people wanted to be kind to the two of them. 

It felt _good._ It wouldn’t make up for the past slander, but that felt like _child's play_ now based on what they experienced a month ago. 

“Hey.” 

Baekhyun lifted his chin from where he’d been unbagging their dinner that had just been dropped off, brow raising when he took in Chanyeol coming around the corner with only boxers on, hair damp and holding a bottle of red wine with two glasses as he made his way into the living room.

“Are you seducing me?” Baekhyun laughed, shooting him a playful grin, “It’s _working.”_

“You always think I’m seducing you when I get out of the shower.” 

“Oh, I wasn’t talking about being undressed. I was referring to the alcohol.” Baekhyun teased, watching Chanyeol plop down onto the couch.

“You love wine more than me.” 

Baekhyun snickered and forgot about the food in favor of walking into the living room with a slight limp. 

His ankle was still a bit bruised, not enough for it to be an issue, but considering he and Chanyeol had walked a bunch the past few days it was a bit of a hassle.

“Baby boy,” The elder cooed, taking a seat on the back of the couch and leaning over to snuggle into his head, arms wrapping tight around his neck. “I’m sorry but you’re _right._ I do love wine more than you.” 

Chanyeol barely granted him a response, instead he rolled his eyes and turned to grab his hips and yank him right down onto his lap, earning a handful of giggles.

Baekhyun turned around on his lap, taking a seat onto Chanyeol’s thighs and pressing his rectangle smile against Chanyeol's lips.

A few kisses found their home in his lips before Chanyeol was humming and holding his spine with one hand as he leaned towards the coffee table for the wine bottle and glasses. 

Baekhyun nuzzled into his cheek to continue with his adoring kisses, fingers brushing Chanyeol’s damp hair back with a fond smile.

“You feel okay?”

“Mhm, just sore.”

“Ribs or ankle?”

“My ribs are fine, baby.” 

Chanyeol's nose scrunched up as if he didn’t agree with that, but considering he was running gently over Baekhyun’s shirt at his ribs and the smaller wasn’t wincing, it was a good sign. “Well, since he’s going to a mental hospital we don’t have to worry.” 

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Baekhyun complained, sitting back when Chanyeol offered him a glass. “It’s _date_ night.” 

“It’s more like a two week date.” Chanyeol laughed, pressing a kiss against Baekhyun’s temple, “We deserve it. You deserve it.”

Baekhyun felt like he wasn’t deserving of Chanyeol sometimes; recently that thought seemed like it was constantly coming to light.

In the police station the day after the events Baekhyun couldn’t stop shaking enough to sign the police report, and it was Chanyeol that asked the officers for space and gave him a chance to breathe.

And it was Chanyeol that was taking care of providing all of the evidence they had to their lawyer.

Chanyeol didn’t ever complain when Baekhyun woke him up every few nights by suddenly rolling over to ball up at his chest, because sometimes the arm around his waist didn’t feel like enough comfort. 

His husband had legitimately saved him from something potentially deadly. Only god knew what could have happened should Baekhyun had been taken, who knew how long he would have been alive.

So to say he felt undeserving of Chanyeol was an understatement. But there was no way in hell he’d ever give Chanyeol up.

“I’m going to love you so much this weekend,” Baekhyun promised with a soft tone, thumb rubbing back and forth over Chanyeol’s collarbone, _“Way_ more than normal.”

“I can feel the suffocating love already, angel.” Chanyeol teased, rubbing up and down his spine as he took Baekhyun’s glass out of his hand.

His lips were stained red already, just from the few sips he’d taken. 

But it didn’t matter when Chanyeol was leaning over to collect his mouth in an instant, pressing an adoring kiss onto his lips.

The elder sighed and raised a hand to run his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, pushing the strands from his face with focus on showing his handsome face.

When Chanyeol dropped a palm onto his ass to pull them firmly against each other and pulled away with a cheesy smile it made Baekhyun release a soft giggle at his cute, yet content expression.

“You're such a softy,” Baekhyun cooed, brushing his fingertips over the corner of his husband’s lips. 

There was something just so enchanting about looking at his sparkling ring against Chanyeol's plump lips, it felt like a form of Chanyeol only he could have, like something the media could never steal and publicize.

Baekhyun didn’t necessarily mind having to share his life with the media, but he did care about having to share Chanyeol. Sometimes he just wanted moments of normalcy because they were just two normal people after all.

No flashing lights. No fancy parties. Just the two of them.

“Do you remember how that one time I showed up at your house without invitation, when we weren’t dating?”

Chanyeol released a breathy laugh and shifted to slump against the arm of the couch, tossing his legs across the surface and letting Baekhyun sit back against his thighs with long fingers massaging his husband's thighs.

“Are you drunk already? You always do these memory trips when you’re drunk.” He commented with a lopsided smile. “No, babe. I don’t remember, I’m sorry.” 

Baekhyun just shook his head, pressing his palms against Chanyeol's chest as he leaned down to press a soft kiss at the junction of his neck and shoulder. It was a sensitive area, so he giggled when Chanyeol shuffled a bit beneath him.

He couldn’t blame Chanyeol for not remembering it considering it was _so_ long ago. Back when Baekhyun considered he and Chanyeol unable to ever date; he forever thought they would continue to fuck but without much more, and it used to scare him to think he was the only one involving his feelings.

He wished he would have seen the signs Chanyeol showed _sooner._

How Chanyeol used to slide an arm around his waist when he was having drinks with people at parties, presenting himself into their conversations. And then they would stick together like glue, sharing a few kisses that were less than appropriate for Gala’s and art exhibitions.

At that point it was common knowledge that celebrities would be sleeping around so nobody ever asked if they were seeing each other. 

Baekhyun sort of wished someone _did,_ because he knew Chanyeol would have done this expression that looked like he was angry, but really it was him feeling challenged. And he’d ask, _“Why? What’s it to you?”_ because he was secretly scared someone was coming onto Baekhyun. 

He did it a lot after they were official in the media; people would ask if they were _really dating_ or if it was a publicity stunt. 

But nothing about their time spent together was for the media to know.

Nobody needed to know that Chanyeol always ordered food for them in bed after sex, no matter how late it was, and they’d sit there and watch movies and joke until it the sun was coming out.

Baekhyun remembered Chanyeol's falling expression every time he went to put his clothes back on with a mumble of having to get ready for work, but he always brushed it off as Chanyeol being lonely. He was too. He knew what that felt like. 

Nobody needed to know that even when it was simply _sex_ there was always an air of comfort and acceptance because no matter if it was quick and rushed, Chanyeol always kissed him when he arrived and twice as hard when he walked Baekhyun to the door.

Baekhyun wanted to keep that to himself.

“You felt sick,” Baekhyun whispered, “I remember because there were these photos that were on the news and I hadn’t seen you in a month or two, and you looked so thin. Kyungsoo told me that he’d never seen me look so worried in my life when I saw them. I remember looking at them and just thinking _Chanyeol.. baby, what are you doing?”_

Chanyeol frowned, bringing a hand to brush the hair off Baekhyun’s forehead and giving a small shake of his head. “I think I remember it a little now. I was asleep, wasn’t I? When you arrived? I remember thinking someone broke into my house,” He snickered. 

Baekhyun began to laugh while drawing patterns into his shoulders, snorting. “I knew the door code and left you numerous texts.”

“Ah, I remember. I remember now, sunshine.” 

“I was worried you were going to kick me out then,” Baekhyun revealed, earning a raised brow from his husband. “Because _before_ when you were sick you always told me not to come over, but you didn’t. You asked what I was cooking and ended up falling asleep on my shoulder when I sat down with you to take your temperature. And I.. I remember just thinking _how can someone this big be so cute and sweet? How are we friends? What am I doing coming back to someone who doesn’t want to keep me like I want to keep them?_ Because I wanted to be able to keep you so bad, Chanyeol..”

“Baek,” Chanyeol released a slight chuckle, one that suggested he was a bit embarrassed by Baekhyun’s rambling adoration. “Why are you thinking like this, love bug?”

“Be.. because,” Baekhyun’s eyes glossed over and he cupped Chanyeol's cheeks firmly in his palms, “I want to take care of you so _much._ And I want you to know that… that I plan to take care of you for so long. I don’t know.. Chanyeol, you take care of me so much and I don’t take care of _you_ nearly as often, I just… _let me take care of you, baby!”_ Baekhyun burst, dropping down onto his chest with teary eyes, “I want to take care of you like you take care of me.” 

“Sh, gorgeous,” Chanyeol's eyes were wide as he squeezed Baekhyun’s shoulders, “What are you going on about, my love? You do. You always do. Everytime I’m sick or in a bad mood, you make things ten times better just by being there and you always baby me back to health.. is this.. is this about the… incident?” 

Baekhyun pressed his lips together before giving a sniffle, “I just want you to know I appreciate you.” 

With a tsk Chanyeol pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, nuzzling into his hair that smelled of coconut shampoo, “I appreciate _you,_ beautiful. Now this is supposed to be a vacation, not a tear fest. We’re going to suck it up then drink, have sex, and cuddle because those are the three things you asked for when we got here, Baek.” 

“I just want you to know that I.. I would have done the same things you did for me, for you.” 

“I _know._ I know, baby. You don’t need to prove yourself to me.” 

Baekhyun nodded, lips pressed together as he sat back to rub his cheeks free of any stray tears. “Can we skip the drinking for now?” He laughed quietly, “I think I’m emotional enough. Let’s make love instead.” 

“Ah, I see how it is. You think _just_ because I didn’t put clothes on I want to have sex? Huh?” Chanyeol joked.

“Chan.” Baekhyun sent him an amused smile, “Baby, I _know_ that’s why you do that. Because it always ends up with us having sex. Don’t even try to play innocent right now.” 

“Shit. I got caught - well, since you _insist!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was legit no point to this story, it was just a random idea I had where ChanBaek go through stuff to protect each other, but I hope you enjoyed it 🥰


End file.
